Unexpected Second Chance
by Doggidoggi123
Summary: She was killed by that sorry excuse of a man, Sasuke Uchiha. Or, at least, she thought she did. Suddenly, she is waking up to a ridiculously pink room and twelve year old body. Now the question is: How far would Sakura go for her village and loved ones? /"Konoha Ninjas."/ Sakura would do anything to keep her village safe. Anything. /"...Let them all burn."/ *EDITED VERSION*
1. Past Shouldn't Be Mixed With Future

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Ameterasu!**"

"Sakura, no!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sakura's body in front of his, which was in front of Kakashi. He saw Sasuke widened his eyes and tried to stop the flames. They can just stare in horror as the burning body of Sakura fell with a, strangely echoing, _thud. _Sasuke was too shock to even think about taking out the flames.

"Sa…" Naruto muttered, falling to his knees beside Sakura. Kakashi closed his eyes, Rin flashing through his head.

"Ugly…" Sai muttered, eyes widening. Sasuke took a step back, guilt, shame and hate quickly filling him.

"_**SAKURA!**_"

And it was Sai and Sasuke who screamed it.

* * *

"Argh..." Sakura grunted as her eyes fluttered open to reveal tired emerald orbs and blankly stared at the pink ceiling for a bit and closed her eyes again.

Wait…

Wait.

**WAIT!**

PINK ceiling!?

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she sat up from her bed quickly; a wave of dizziness coming over her but was easily ignored. She looked around frankly, desperately trying to look for something or someone why the hell she was in her old room. Sakura got her request, but not in the way she suspected.

"_**AHHHH!**_"

* * *

**-Earlier in the Hokage's office- **

"And the second reason why I called you all today is about your teams that you will be handling today. You will know them after they are informed of their teams, so I expect everyone to cooperate, especially you Kaka-"

"_**AHHHH!**_"

Everyone in the room either jumped or jerked at the, no doubt, girl scream.

"What a youthful girl! May the power of youth be always burning within you!" Gai screamed out the window.

_*coughcough*_

"Anyway, like I was saying, Kakashi I expect you to-" Kakashi groaned.

* * *

**-Back with Sakura-**

Sakura stared in horror at the mirror with a twelve year-old girl staring in horror as well back at her. If it weren't for the fact that the girl in the mirror had pink hair, Sakura would've thought that wasn't her.

"_What…is happening!? Why the hell am I staring at a twelve-year old girl with pink hair and not a nineteen-year old?! Is it Genjutsu? Wait, no, better question. Why am I not DEAD!?_" Sakura thought, questions filling her mind. "_And did I just hear Gai-sensei scream something?_"

"_**Will it kill you to be quiet!? It's too early!**_" Sakura froze.

"_Holy- what was that squeaky annoying voice just now?"_

"**Wha- **_**Squeaky? Maybe. But annoying?! Hell to the NO!**_"

"_Inner? Is that you?_"

"_**No, it's God. Of course it's me! Wait a minute. You don't sound like me. And what are these memories in front of me? And why the hell do I look older!? Actually, everyone looks older! And…who the hell are YOU!?**_"

"_That's definitely you._"

"_**Well? I'm waiting.**_"

"_I'm from the future._" And like always, straight to the point.

"…_**Excuse me for just one second.**_" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the little _thud_ sound she heard.

"_Did she just faint? You could actually do that in a mind?_" Sakura thought, knowing she wouldn't get a reply. She once again looked around. She still thinks that this is Genjutsu.

"_Kai._"

Sakura cracked one eye open and was disappointed to see nothing change. She's not bragging or anything but she was the best at canceling illusions –thank you, chakra control- so, this was definitely not Genjutsu.

"_So, there's only one explanation. Time Travel. But, is that even possible? If so, then how did it happen?_" Sakura rubbed her temples, glancing outside her window. It was still quite early, around 6 o' clock. 6:30 A.M. to be exact. Flipping through her calendar, her eyes stopped at the date that was circled. Graduation Day. Though still freaked out and cautious, Sakura made her way to the bathroom, noting dully that everything around her seems to be pink.

* * *

"_That was the best bath I ever had in ages._" Sakura thought, stepping out from the bathroom and using a towel to dry her hair. She tied her hair up using a butterfly clip while her eyes scanned for clothes that WASN'T pink. Sakura groaned when the only clothing that wasn't pink was a single tan short and no way was she using that. Sakura finally found something bearable to wear and she even found ninja shoes to match. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

"_This will do. Though, it's still pink. But, I can live with it. Why was this stuff all the way in the back?_"

A red jumper with a dragon design covered her body with black and red boots with a single dragon design on each covered her feet. Light pink socks with the Haruno circle on it stopped just below her knees. She finished the outfit by wrapping a huge red scarf around her neck.

"_I'm missing something. Oh, right, my headband._"Sakura quickly pulled out the clip in her hair and tied the headband on her head. She scanned herself once more in the mirror.

"_**Hey! Since when did our hair reach the floor?**_"

"_Good to hear you again Inner and it only reaches my knees._" But Sakura would be lying if she said that she noticed it before Inner.

"_Odd...I wonder what else I still have intact,_" Sakura thought, running her fingers through her hair. Sakura jerked when she heard her supposedly dead mother's yelling at her. Sakura being…well Sakura quickly blinked the tears away.

"_Ehh? But isn't it only…7:35!? Did I really spend all that time looking at myself in the mirror?_" Sakura walked quickly –she's too cool to run- downstairs and gave a quick kiss to her mom's cheek and was about to leave when her mom told her she had a little scar at her left cheek.

"_Huh? I do? Must have gotten it when I slipped. Stupid pink soap. You got what you deserve._" Sakura thought, a smug look on her eyes when she remembered throwing the soap outside the window. Grabbing a bandage, Sakura quickly put it on and said bye to her mother.

"_I wonder what Life will bring now. Wait a minute…I forgot to eat breakfast. Dang it." _Sakura sighed, look up at the sky.

"I need dango."

* * *

**Hope this one is better than the first! I worked really hard to not change too much! :) **

**For people who are new, thank you for reading and in this story Sakura is calm and composed in the outside, apathetic you can say sometimes. Not really cold though. Okay, sometimes. **

**Outfit in muh account and just imagine a huge scarf around her ;) **

**Review! :D**


	2. Teams All Over Again

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Speaking

* * *

Sakura sighed as her stomach grumbled again. Where was that Dango shop?! Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation. And why the hell is everyone staring at her like she's some lunatic?

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Ino said, walking out of the flower shop when she saw Sakura tip toeing.

"Well, if isn't it Forhead Girl." Sakura muttered a curse in head. So much for escaping.

"You know, I'm surprised they let you graduate, after all you're not fit to be ninja," Ino started, getting in step with Sakura, "And what's with the new style? Sasuke-kun won't look at her just because you have a new style," Ino taunted. It was quiet for a while when Sakura suddenly stopped and faced Ino.

"You know...I think the village is desperate for ninjas if their letting someone like you graduated," Sakura said yawning. Ino turned her head to retort when she froze and stared at Sakura. Sakura just stared at her a bit and a single eyebrow rose.

"_Why was she staring at her like…well like everyone else?_"

Sakura decided that Ino has finally cracked and continued on but not before saying,

"…Pig."

* * *

Ino stared at Sakura's back thinking,

"_Since_ _when was Sakura's eyes and face so...blank? And her voice…_" Ino continue to stare at Sakura's back until she got covered by the crowd. Ino shook her head as if by doing that, her thoughts would stop.

"Don't let her fool you, Ino! Now, just keep walking. It's almost...I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

Sakura reached the Academy and opened the door just a crack.

"EEK! Sasuke-kun! You're so hot! Can I sit beside you?!"

"What?! No! I'M sitting there!"

"No, ME!"

Sakura closed the door quickly and looked through her pocket.

"_Don't worry, I came prepared._" Sakura put on the ear plugs before opening the door and froze.

"_No way...even when I have ear plugs I could STILL hear them!?_"

"_**Eppp! It's Sasuke-kun! And there a sit beside him! Please, GET. IT.**_" No, she did not ask, despite the fact she said please. She demanded.

"_You know I used to believe that I was the most annoying girl in my genin days. But then I remembered you._"

Sakura sighed and looked up and was surprised –not that she showed it- to see everyone looking at her

"_What? Do I have something in my teeth? Wait, no, of course not, I haven't eaten for hours. Wasn't I supposed to buy Dango on the way here?" _

Sakura desperately tried to search for a seat, getting a bit freaked out with all the staring. I mean, come one. You can't blame her, really! Shikamaru's eyes was on her (isn't he suppose to be sleeping?!) , Hinata's white eyes looks like she's looking through your clothes and not knowing what Shino is actually thinking with his glasses covering his eyes just made it worse.

Sakura quickly walked up the stairs and passed by the seat beside Sasuke. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise, some even almost fainted and Chouji almost dropped his bag of chips. Sakura stopped mid way to stare at them with **Are-You-Guys-On-Crack-or-Something?-Your-Getting-Annoying **eyes or in the other words **The-Uchiha-Eyes- When-He-Looks-At-His-Fan-Girls.**

Sakura continued to walk up the stairs when she finally sat beside Shikamaru. Now some **did **faint and Chouji **did **drop his chips. Sakura just continued to stare at them with **The-Uchiha-Eyes- When-He-Looks-At-His-Fan-Girls** and only when Ino arrived did everyone stop staring at her.

Sakura sighed in relief before closing her eyes and letting her cheek rest on her palm. Sakura was about to fall asleep when she suddenly felt a very strong killing intent. She cracked an eye open to see Sasuke and Naruto in a very…inappropriate position for guys with a few fan girls cracking their knuckles. Sakura winced lightly when she saw all color leave Naruto's face. Luckily for Naruto, Iruka-sensei came in before they had the chance to beat Naruto up. He told everyone to sit down and in the end Ino got the seat beside Sasuke with Naruto being in the other side.

"Today you guys are now full-fledged ninjas," Iruka started and Sakura sat there, still in the same position, wondering why she can't hear anything. Sakura continued to think, trying to trace back her actions. Her ear plugs, right. She took them out, just in time when Iruka-sensei announced her team,

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto perked up, "Sakura Haruno," Naruto cheered, his hand in the air, "and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto fell and the fan girls screamed. A few people groaned in relief. Iruka-sensei glared at them, quickly shutting up before he started speaking but Sakura tuned him out.

"...lunch and you will meet your team leader after. You're dismissed." Sakura stand up quietly and started walking down the stairs, when she finally reached the end of the stairs (seriously why the heck is there so many stairs?!) She zoomed out of the room, leaving dusts in shape of her, towards the nearest Dango shop.

"_Finally, food!_"

* * *

After buying some Dango, Sakura walked toward a bench and sat down, opening a Dango box. After saying a quick _Itadakimasu_, Sakura happily took a bite of the delicious snack.

"_My_ _life just got better. Where is Inner, anyway? Inner? You still breathing in there?_"

"_**SHUT UP! I'm mad at you!**_"

"_Why?_"

"_**There was a seat...a seat RIGHT BESIDE Sasuke-kun! And where do you go? To the seat beside SHIKAMARU! Of all people!**_" Inner yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"_And, your point is?_"

"_**THAT IS THE POINT, DIMWIT!**_"

"_You're_ _mad at me because I took the seat beside Shikamaru? Why are you so mad about that? And that wasn't nice calling yourself a dimwit._"

"_**ARGH! You know what?! Goodbye! I am not talking to you for the whole day!**_"

"_Oh, okay. Good luck with that._"

"**_And I DID NOT_** _**call myself**** a dimwit!**_"

"_Well, technically, if you me a dimwit, you're calling yourself a dimwit and what happened to 'I am not talking to you for the whole day'?_"

"_**It's starting right...NOW!**_"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the chakra of Naruto, who was in a henge of Sasuke, in a nearby tree. If her memory serves her right, this is when Naruto will ask what she thought of him.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke, or in this case Naruto, smirked. Sakura stared at him with carefully concealed amusement on her face. When Sasuke a.k.a Naruto took a step closer to her Sakura said,

"I suggest you start walking to the bathroom, it's a long way there you know," before sipping the tea she bought and closing her eyes.

Naruto stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura mentally counted in her head.

3…

2…

1…

"Argh! My stomach! Sorry Sakura, I need to go!" Naruto left Sakura, desperately running to the academy. Not even a minute he ran off did the REAL Sasuke come to view. Sasuke glanced at the silent girl. He was about to completely pass by, a voice sounded,

"When you enter the Academy and take a left turn then a right, you will see the bathroom. Naruto is there." Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who was still closing her eyes and sipping her tea, and stared at her. Sakura cracked an eye open before saying,

"Well? You want to get back at him for tying you up and looking like you, right?" and closed her eye again. Sasuke quickly turned away, murmuring _thanks_ before heading towards the Academy.

"Such a peaceful day,"

"_**SHUT UP! IT IS NOT!**_"

"And then there is her."

Sakura sat there with her eyes closed. 5 minutes pass and a slightly harsh wind passed causing strands to come out from Sakura's bun. She quickly tied it up back neatly. 10 minutes later and Sakura doesn't look like she will be getting up anytime soon. An hour pass and she finished eating. Two hours later, Sakura finally opened her eyes and stood up.

"I'm satisfied."

* * *

"Okay, let's start the introduction shall we?" said Kakashi-sensei smiling, though he still looked quite pissed courtesy of the chalk incident that happened not too long ago.

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked his face equally pissed for being kept waiting so long.

"Hmm, alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no intentions telling you guys my likes and dislikes. My hobbies? I have a few. My dream...never thought about it." Kakashi-sensei said.

"_The only thing we know about him is his name…_"the three genins thought.

"Okay, Blonde idiot goes first!" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hmpf! Thy name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like Ramen, Iruka-sensei and when Iruka-sensei buys me Ramen. I hate the 3-minutes wait instant Ramen, Teme over there," Naruto made sure Sasuke saw the glare he threw him, "my hobbies are eating Ramen and going to the Ramen shop and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage, so the villagers will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody!" Naruto ended his introduction with a huge smile.

"_He grew up in a nice way. Way too obsessed with Ramen though_."

"Dope..." and Sasuke didn't have a problem voicing it out.

"_...Did he just said 'Thy name is'?_"

"Okay, next 'Teme' as Naruto puts it." Sasuke glared at him before starting,

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like a few things," _One of them are tomatoes,_ Sakura thought, "and I hate almost everything. My hobbies are training, "_And obsessing over Tomatoes_, Sakura added in her head, "My dream is more of an ambition because it WILL happen, is to revive my clan and to kill a certain person..." Sasuke ended with a killing intent surrounding him.

"_I knew it!_"

"_I hope it's not me he's talking about…_"

"_Teme…Naruto looks like he pissed himself…_"

"Okay, next up, the only female in the group," Kakashi-sensei said, he's one eye closed in a smile. Sakura paused, debating in her head how she should start her introduction.

"The name is Sakura Haruno. Likes and dislikes are too many to list. Hobbies…What are my hobbies?" Sakura shrugged, "My dream? I forgot it a little after I started this introduction." Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eye a bit.

"_Interesting girl. But she's a Haruno. If I remember, they are a small and peaceful clan. The people always happy and peaceful, their emotions open. This girl's looks like it's sealed. Why? Her information paper didn't say anything about her being emotionless._"

"_Hey I just noticed that Sakura's eyes look darker! Contacts maybe? I hope she takes it out, I like her eyes better when it was brighter!_"

"_Her introduction was worse than Kakashi's._"

"Alright! You guys are quite the bunch. Tomorrow you will have a mission! A survival mission to be exact! If you pass it, then good for you, but if you don't then you will be send back to the Academy!" Kakashi-sensei said happily. Sasuke and Sakura stared blankly at him.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi ignored the outburst of Naruto and continued, "Be at training ground 7 at 8 and I'll tell you more about it. Oh and I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you might barf." And he poof-ed away.

_-Silence-_

Sakura stood up and turned away from her two team mates and waved her hand.

"_Interesting, Life…what else will you bring me?_"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter :) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review! Tell me what you think. **

**See you!**

**ReviewReviewReview**


	3. Survival Test: I Don't Want To Fail

**Konichiwaaaa! ;D**

**Chapter three is up! Please Enjoy and review! :)))**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Survival Test: I Don't Want To Fail**

* * *

Morning came quick for the three genins and they were all up and getting ready for the coming test. Well, two of them were. Sakura's alarm rang just a minute ago and yet she is still sitting there on her bed. Lazy eyes stared clock, which said 7:50. When it struck 7:51, a pink head fell back on the pillow.

"_**OI! What is wrong with you?! It's 7:51?! Sensei said to be there at exactly 8!**_"

"No_, sensei said to go there at 8. So, that means I have to be there at 10. Duh, its common sense. He made us wait two hours before, what makes you think he won't do it again?_"

"_**Well- Its-! WHATEVER!**_"

"_**...Sakura?**_"

_Snore._

* * *

**-At the bridge. Time Check: 9:04-**

"ARGH...! WHERE ARE THEY?! IT'S BEEN AN HOUR ALREADY!" the number one orange knuckle-head of the village exploded.

"Shut up, Dope. You're annoying," the number one ice princess of the village muttered though inside he is just as annoyed as Naruto is.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, TEME?!"

"Dope."

"TEME!"

"Dope."

"T-E-M-E!"

Oh dear, Naruto started spelling.

* * *

**-With Kakashi. Time Check: 9:32-**

"Ahhh! What a nice dream that was." Kakashi yawned getting out of bed. Glancing at the clock, he chuckled.

"Wah! Still so early, which means more time for you, " Kakashi said giggling, taking out the one and only, Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

**-Sakura. Time Check: 9:50-**

"Up...down...pigtails...no pigtails...behind ear...not behind ear..." Sakura muttered looking at herself in the mirror doing sorts of hairstyles with her hair.

"_**Would you just hurry up!? It's already 9:53! Just put in a bun while RUNNING to the training grounds!**_"

"_Hmm, that's a good idea. Bun it is then,_" Sakura thought getting her hair and trying to put it in a neat bun while jumping down her window and walking to the training grounds.

"_**RUN, YOU MORON! RUN!**_"

"_If I run I'll be there at exactly 10, but then again I need to stop by the Dango shop,_" Sakura thought before running towards the Dango shop, hair already in a bun, before ordering dango. "_You also just called yourself a moron, moron._" Sakura thought, drumming her fingers on the counter, waiting for her precious dango. Sakura visibly brighten at the waiter who was bringing her Dango. Giving a smile, which caused the waiter to blush, and _thank you, _Sakura took off.

"_Oh, Dango. What would my Life be without you,_" Sakura thought, munching on a dango.

* * *

**-At the bridge. Time Check: 10:01-**

"ARGH! WHERE ARE THE-"

"They are here already. So, shut up. "Naruto was cut off by Sasuke before he can finish his sentence. But true to Sasuke's word, there they were, walking beside each. Kakashi-sensei was reading his book and Sakura was munching her dango happily as if they weren't late for an important test.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled pointing at the two when they stopped.

"Hahah, sorry! I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said putting away his book. Everyone was staring at Sakura, who was eating the last dango stick, waiting for her excuse.

"Dango called," Sakura muttered throwing her Dango stick. Sasuke just stared at her annoyed; Naruto did an anime fall and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"O-kay… Anyway! Time to start!" Kakashi said, holding a clock that came out of nowhere. Sakura glared at him. _Damn it, he found out how to make things pop out of nowhere!_

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Sakura. I just got this from my pocket," Kakashi-sensei said, rolling his eyes while Sakura cheered in her head. _I knew no one can figure it out!_

"It's alarmed on noon. That's all the time you have two get these two bells from me," Kakashi said holding two bells.

"The one who gets a bell from me passes but here's the catch. As you can see there is only two bells so that means only two can pass and the one who fails will be sent back to the Academy and get tied up in that log while watching us eat lunch, "Kakashi said pointing to a log and, as if in cue, Sasuke's and Naruto's stomach growled.

"Dimwits..." Sakura muttered.

"Oh and come at me with killing intent. If not, you might just fail. We will start in my signal. Ready, set-" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto rushed to him, kunai in hand but before he can strike, Naruto found himself facing forward with his kunai aimed at his neck by Kakashi-sensei.

"I didn't even say Go but I'm starting to like this team more. Go!" Kakashi said. Sakura jumped towards the bushed and hid. Same for Sasuke but for Naruto, he stayed there out in the open deciding to attack Kakashi-sensei head on.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

"_Hmm, I don't want to blow my cover too much. Should I just let everything happen like they were? Yep, I should. It's too funny to pass._" Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto get hit by the Thousand Years of Pain. Watching a bunch of Naruto come out from the water, Sakura smirked when Naruto almost got him. Sakura tensed when she saw Kakashi-sensei disappear.

"_If I remembered correctly he is going to be..._"

"Hi Sakura!"

"_...behind me…_" Sakura twirled around just in time to see Kakashi-sensei do the last seal for a Genjutsu.

"_Whatever._" Sakura sighed, hands already forming the tiger sign.

"Kai," Sakura said and just like that everything went back to normal. Kakashi-sensei, who was hiding behind a tree with his chakra sealed, widened his eyes at how fast his pink-haired student dispelled the jutsu. Even if it was a low-level genjutsu, it was still pretty hard to notice for a genin.

"_Now if I just follow the roots it will lead to Sasuke…underground._" Sakura chuckled a bit, following the huge roots.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

_BRING!_

"And there goes the bell," Sakura said before standing up from her sitting position and heading towards the place where the logs were. When Sakura reached there, the sight was quite amusing. Naruto was dangling from a tree, Sasuke's body was covered in dirt and Kakashi was dripping wet.

"You actually fell for that trick, Sensei?" Sakura chuckled lowly.

"Har Har, very funny Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said shaking his head to get rid of the water.

"Anyway, great news! You all failed!" Kakashi cracked up a bit inside when he saw the face of Naruto, "I'm fine with you guys not getting the bells but you guys failed in understanding the true meaning of the test. All the test was about is TEAM WORK. And yet you guys fought individually. Naruto, you cheated and thought you can eat lunch alone, Sasuke you thought you were better than both of them and thought they would just slow you down and Sakura, you didn't even try!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"Remember: "In the world of the ninjas those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash." Now then since Sakura manage to get me with her 'trick'" Sakura smirked at that which caused Kakashi-sensei to glare at her, "I'll give you guys a second chance. Sasuke, tie Naruto. You and Sakura can eat but DON'T give Naruto. Or else" Kakashi said poof-ing out.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! :) I didn't change much, Hahahah! :D **

**See yaaa! ;) **


	4. Survival Test: I Passed

**Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D**

**I saw a review yesterday about how she didn't see Sai in the original story before, but like I said, I changed a few things ;) **

**Edited version of chapter four! Please Enjoy and review! :))) **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D Yes, a song will be coming up VERY soon…**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_"-Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Survival Test: I Passed**

* * *

"He just gave everything away," Sakura muttered bringing her chopsticks up, which was holding noodles in it, to Naruto's mouth.

"Eat up."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, stars shining in his eyes and just when Naruto opened his mouth a voice injected,

"No. Sakura eat your lunch. You need it more than me. I'll give mine to Naruto," Sasuke said in his usual emotionless face and voice. Sakura easily ignored that sentence that practically said she was weaker than him.

"_Hmpf! Rude much..._"

But just as Naruto swallowed his food, Kakashi-sensei came in a very, VERY dramatic way. All three genins jumped a bit from the sudden entrance and because of the thunders roaring in the background.

"You…You DARE!?" Kakashi-sensei yelled, an ugly scowl on his face and eyes blazing with the promise of death, "You dare go against my rules and I?! You guys are just begging me to fail you, aren't you!? Well, then! YOU-" He was cut off by Sasuke saying,

"We are a team. What can we do together if one of us is starving?" Sasuke said standing up and turning to face Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah! We are one!" Naruto joined him.

"What they said," Sakura said looking up at the sky. "_How did Kakashi-sensei do that? He can even make flowers pop out behind him and all those stuffs. Mental note: Ask Kakashi-sensei later._"

"You are one, eh? Fine! Since you are 'one' you all…pass," Kakashi said happily all traces of anger gone from his face and sky.

"WHAT?!" and again Kakashi-sensei ignored Naruto's outburst.

"Tomorrow we will start our missions. So, DON'T be late!"

"Hypocrite..." all three genins muttered glaring at the poor jounin. Kakashi-sensei sweet dropped before poof-ing out of sight. Sakura quickly cleaned her bento and cut Naruto out of his ropes.

"YEAH! I PASSED! I PASSED! I'M ANINJA! I'M A NINJA! BOO-YAH!" Naruto sang dancing like an idiot before turning to his team mates but just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something,

"No," Sakura and Sasuke said in union.

"I don't have time to go with you," They said, one voice annoyed while the other cleared of emotions. Sakura and Sasuke stared –more liked glared- at each other for a bit before –still in union- turning and walking away from each other with Sasuke going right towards the forest to train more and Sakura going left towards the Dango shop. Naruto looked between the retreating forms of Sakura and Sasuke, thinking,

"_They could be brothers and sister! Wait, no, they could be TWINS but in the same time be totally opposites!_" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before heading towards the ramen shop.

* * *

**-To Sakura-**

"_Mmmm. Nothing is better than eating Dangos after a hard day. Except probably eating Dangos DURING a hard day. Aw man, that would be Haven,_" Sakura thought eyes closed in bliss. A content sigh escaped her lips before her hand stretched towards the tea in front of her. Taking small sips from her tea, Sakura muttered a curse in her head at the person who dared interrupt her blissful moment.

"So, what brings you here, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura said, eyes opening to stare at the figure that sat down while she was having her blissful moment.

"Hahah, so you knew I sat down. Anyway, I want to ask you something Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said, face turning serious.

"Ahh," Sakura said, mentioning him to continue.

"Sakura, at the test you barely did anything and yet it seems your doing it on purpose. Your keeping your skills to yourself and don't even try to deny it. It might be low right now but I can feel you restraining it-"

"Get to the point." Sakura snapped, patience running thin

"Why didn't you show any skills in the test, Sakura?" Sakura paused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." came the blunt reply. Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes at his student.

"Look here Sa-"This time it was Sakura who narrowed her eyes. Did he just say 'Look here?' Oh no, he didn't!

"No, you 'look here,' sensei. I have four words that will ALL your questions. I don't like you. Oh, wait there is more. I don't respect you, as well. The only reason why I'm calling you sensei right now is out of courtesy my mother always told me to have. As of now, I despise your presence; I despise your face and I despise your hair. The list goes on but to put it simply; I despise you. So, until you gain my trust and respect again, you are in no position to ask me anything, got that? Good," Sakura ended, placing the now empty cup down with a delicate _thud. _

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business elsewhere," Sakura said, standing up from her position and walking towards the exit but not before saying,

"Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei. Oh and thank you."

Kakashi-sensei stared in bewildered silence at the pink-haired girl's retreating form. Never have he imagine his visit would turn out this way. He had expected some of the events but not those words. Those words cut deep, and that's a bit strange for him for he had just met the girl. But, three things only crossed his mind when she left.

First, what did she mean by _thank you_?;

Second, was there something wrong with his hair?;

And third, did she just say _again?_

Fortunately for Kakashi, he got his answer for his question number one but wasn't too happy with it.

"Sir, this is the bill," a waiter said handing him the bill. Kakashi stared at the waiter in confusion.

"Wait, but I di-" Kakashi-sensei broke off, finally realizing it. A growl escaped from his mouth. Getting tricked twice in the same day is already a big blow to his ego, but by the same girl!?

"_That little-!_" Kakashi thought, grumbling before giving the money.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked lazily to her home. She knew it was wrong to take her anger out on Present- Kakashi-sensei for something Future/Past-Kakashi-sensei did, but she couldn't help it. When she saw him walk into the shop and asked her that question, she exploded and totally forgot that she wasn't talking to her Kakashi-sensei, the one from her time. He reminded her that the techniques she has achieved WEREN'T from HIM. None of them were. From the basic to her most advance techniques, not even one was from him. The tree climbing technically wasn't taught to her because she just figured how to do it on her own. He reminded how neglected she felt. He reminded her how easily underestimated she was. He reminded her how WEAK she was. And she hates herself for losing herself like that. She hates herself even more when she saw how much those words cut him.

"_**Hey weren't you supposed to ask Sensei something?**_" Inner Sakura said, scanning the clip board on her hand that said **MENTAL NOTES**. Inner knew that ignoring the previous event would probably do more good than bad for Sakura.

"_Crap, I forgot. I'll do it tomorrow. As for now, I need to prepare myself for the upcoming war_," Sakura thought, mentally preparing herself before opening the door to her house.

"YOUNG LADY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Dear Jashin-sama, help her.

* * *

**I loved that last part. You guys know how mother's are, right? ;) HAHAHAH! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Wave Mission: Demon Bunny

**Hi! Konichiwa! **

**Chapter five. I hate how I described the fighting scene though. I was never really good with it. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D (One will come up, I guess in the next chapter)**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Wave mission: Demon Bunny**

* * *

"_Finally,_" Sakura thought falling onto her bed. It was currently 9 o'clock and she came home at two! Yes, it took 7 fucking HOURS!

"_Who can lecture someone for THAT long? Well, Kakashi-sensei did once when I insulted his book but that's beside the point. The point is that-_ "

"_**You stink,**_" Inner said bluntly. Sakura blinked at the sudden not-so-nice comment.

"_Rude much? If you happen to forget, I just came from a survival test,_" Sakura thought standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"_**And if you happen to forget, you barely did anything! You were taking a nap half of the time; the other was spent laughing at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei!**_" Inner replied, mocking Sakura. Sakura took off her clothes and tied her hair in a messy bun, as to not get it wet.

"_Hey! How 'bout that trap I made?_"

"_**THAT TOOK BARELY ANY ENERGY! The soap is behind the curtain,**_" Inner said. Sakura peaked behind the curtains and so her BLUE soap.

"_Thanks. And so? At least I did something and I exerted effort, didn't I?!_"

"_**Yeah, because climbing up the tree to tie the wires took SO much effort!**_"

"_Yes, it did. Glad to know we are in the same page,_" Sakura thought, grabbing a towel before stepping out of the shower and walking to her closet. After changing to her pajamas and drying her hair out, Sakura headed towards her bed, passing by her window in the process.

"_Looks like Papa is happily dancing right now,_" Sakura thought looking up into the sky and staring at one twinkling star before resuming her walk to her bed.

"_**Hey I'm not done talkin-**_"

"_Oyasumi, Inner,_" Sakura thought, shoving Inner inside her little box.

* * *

**-With Kakashi-**

"What an interesting team I was given," Kakashi muttered, smiling and running a hand through his hair before shoving said hand into his pocket and touching something. Kakashi took it out and his smile turned into a scowl and his eyes narrowed. _**It's you…**_

_*Flashback*_

_"Now, where is my last student?"Kakashi –sensei said looking around the forest for any signs for his only female student. He was about to give up before he saw a flash of pink at the corner of his eye. Kakashi quickly sped through the tress trying to catch up to her. Kakashi burst out of the bushes only to see a bunch of kunais heading towards him. Kakashi dodged everything with ease and just as dodge the last kunai, more came from the tree behind him. _

_"Where are they coming from?!" Kakashi yelled in his mind, back flipping out of the way but, again just when he landed, more came from the same tree _

"_Crap!" Kakashi yelled jumping backwards._

_**-Few minutes of ducking and jumping backwards-**_

_Kakashi took a deep breath before scanning the area. Seeing no sign of pink hair, Kakashi-sensei sighed and turned around. _

_"Holy-!" Kakashi said, waving his arms in the air to restrain him from falling into the river. Kakashi-sensei quickly regain balance and stared at the river, _

_"So, that's what you were planning on achieving. Who does she think I am? Naruto?" Kakashi muttered before turning around. Kakashi-sensei blinked when he his feet squished something. Letting out a high-pitched scream, Kakashi-sensei jumped back in fear. _

_**SPLASH.**_

_Kakashi's head popped out from the water, water dripping from his used to be gravity defying hair. In something similar to a daze, Kakashi could only stare at the toy on the ground. _

_"How the hell did she know...?" He thought, eyes narrowing to glare at his greatest fear. The HUGE fake spider's eyes stared at him unblinking, which only caused him to glare harder. The poor toy could only stare as it received the evil eye of Kakashi. _

_*End of flash back*_

Kakashi growled like an animal, glaring at it before crushing the fake spider with his hand and throwing it in the ground and stepping on it. Ninjas and civilians who were passing by were giving him strange looks as he continued to murder the poor fake spider.

"I swear I'll get her back for that," Kakashi muttered, walking away from the now ripped and dirty toy.

* * *

"Target on sight. Ready to engage with your order." A emotionless voice was heard through the ear communication.

"Same her, believe it!" came a hyper voice.

"Aa," The only female in the team said.

"Alright…NOW!" Kakashi said. Two boys burst out from the trees and cornered the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Naruto whispered, slowly inching to the disaster called Tora. The cat hissed at him before pouncing at him.

"Ahhh! Help! RAPE! RAPE!" Naruto yelled and as if it the cat understood what he said, it scratched even harder. The cat suddenly stopped and ran to a bush. A rustle was heard before Sakura came out, patting and holding the now purring cat. All three faces, Kakashi went out after the cat ran to the bush, were blank and were staring at her.

"What?" Sakura said, face also blank.

"How the heck did you do that?" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Fish," Sakura said in a _duh _voice.

"Then why didn't you do it before, Sakura?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at Kakashi with eyes that clearly, as in CLEARLY that Naruto could even see it, said **You-are-ACTUALLY-asking-that-you-dumbass?**

"I don't know what you're talking about." And suddenly, Kakashi-sensei remembered the incident that happened between him and the receipt.

* * *

**-Hokage's Tower-**

"TORA! Oh, how I missed you! Thank you for getting him back!" The… "Very healthy" women shouted, crushing the cat with her hug.

"Take that, you little piece of disaster. You're getting what you deserve…." Naruto muttered with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Okay your next mission is babysitting some-" the Hokage was –quite rudely, might I add- cut off by Naruto's loud voice.

"No! No more!" Naruto started his arms crossed to look like an 'X'.

"I want to do something more challenging! I don't to do some lame ass mission! Come one, old man! "Sasuke and Sakura 'Hn'ed showing that they are in Naruto's side. Though, Sakura grunted in a disapproving manner because Naruto called the Hokage 'old man'.

"NARUTO! Show some respect-!" Iruka-sensei was cut off by the Hokage holding is hand up to silence him.

"It seems you that you guys don't understand. Let me explain," Hokage-sama started, clearing his throat, "All ninja's must always start low missions. These missions are based on your rank. Now as Genins, with it being the lowest level must go on low-level rank missions which are the D ranks. Maybe a C-rank, once in a while. Followed by the Chunin. Chunins being the second level must go on C-rank missions and usually could already lead a mi-" Hokage-sama shut his mouth when he saw what they were doing. Kakashi-sensei was rubbing his neck nervously, staring at the twitching eye of the Hokage.

"Sakura-chan, this stuff is good! Did you make them?" Naruto asked, chewing on a Dango.

"Yes, I did actually. And I didn't know you liked sweets, Sasuke?" Sakura said, sipping her tea.

"I…don't." Sasuke muttered hesitantly, as if he didn't know the answer as well. They were sitting around a small table that seemed too popped out of nowhere, eating and drinking tea, still oblivious to the angry tick marks popping out of the forehead of the Hokage.

"You guys…" The Hokage growled out.

"_I am so dead later..._" Kakashi-sensei thought, laughing nervously when suddenly a hand was raised.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, though I agree with you that all ninja's must start off somewhere but what all ninjas also need is experience, no matter the rank. What if there was a surprise attack right now? With us being inexperienced, we might get hurt or worse get killed by the enemy. So I agree with Naruto here. It would be best if we could get experience, even if it is not much," Sakura said with her eyes still closed as she continued to sip her tea.

"I forgive you for those tricks you did to me," Kakashi-sensei said with anime tears falling from his eye and biting on a cloth that Sasuke wordlessly gave him. Everyone was staring at the pinkette, who was now standing and staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, it seems like I can't argue with you this time, Sakura. Alright then, I'll let this one go for now. Kakashi, you better not let me regret this. Or else." the Hokage said while Kakashi gulped.

"You may come in, Tazuna." A guy, who seemed to be in his late 30's or 40's, holding a bottle of sake came in. From what Sakura could see, he was not quite drunk but not sober either.

"These are the ninjas that are going to escort me? They look like they can't even hurt a fly! Especially the short one!"

"Ha! I wonder who that is?!" Naruto laughed before looking at his and his team mate's heights. Naruto's laugh slowly diminished as he saw who was the shortest.

_Silence…_

"You will die a slow painful death…" Sakura muttered darkly, trying to get out of Sasuke's and Naruto's grip.

"S-S-Sakura-chan, c-c-calm d-down," Naruto said nervously. Though Sasuke didn't show it as much as Naruto, he almost shitted on his pants when he saw the glare. Sakura reluctantly stopped her actions, though kept the dark glare on her face. Sakura's faced slowly dissolved into concealed confusion when she remembered something.

"_Wait, what? How come I'm the shortest!? I was three inches taller than Naruto in our genin days! I always remembered that mainly because I keep teasing Naruto about it! It couldn't be a side effect, right?_" Sakura bit her lip, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage, "_What's going on?_"

"Hmpf! My name is Tazuna. I am a bridge building expert," Tazuna said proudly.

"Okay, as you guys heard, you are to escort Mr. Tazuna to the Waves and protect him when he is building the bridge. Got it?"

"Hai!" Naruto saluted while the others just nodded.

"Be at the gates at 10 minutes," Kakashi-sensei said.

* * *

**-Time skip: Heading towards Waves-**

So far, it was approximately 5 minutes after they left the Leaf village and it was peaceful and quiet. Not even Naruto can ruin this mo-

"When are we getting there!?"

...

...I stand corrected.

"Dobe, shut up. It hasn't even been 10 minutes. "Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"What did you just call me, Teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Te-me!"

"….Dobe."

"TEM-"

"If you guys don't shut up in the next second, so help me Budha, I'll make sure you guys will never make babies!" Sakura exploded, her patience snapping. Unconsciously, the hands of the boys covered their 'baby'. All was silent as everyone stared at the usually impassive pinkette.

"Thank you," Sakura said, going back to her impassive voice.

"_Thanks a lot, Dobe! You made Sakura mad at me!_" Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto. Seeing as he didn't widened his eyes yet, seems like Sasuke didn't take notice of what he just thought.

"_Thanks a lot, Teme! You made Sakura-chan mad at me_!" Naruto thought, returning the glare. Sakura didn't take notice of the two boys and was in her own world.

"_What was it? What was it!? Argh! What happened here!? Someone was going to pop out of that puddle up ahead. But who!?_" Sakura was glaring at the puddle up ahead and if looks could kill…that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"_It_ _started with a D. I'm sure of it. It was...uhh, Dumpy Brothers? No. Uhmm, Dorman Brothers? No…_"

While Sakura was thinking of the name, two guys burst out of the puddle and wrapped there chains around Kakashi-sensei and 'killed' him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Now for you!" one of them yelled, heading towards Naruto.

"_Digimon Brothers? Wait, what!? No! Why the hell am I thinking about my dog?!_" Sakura yelled in her mind, still trying to remember their names. The Demon brothers were about to do the same to Naruto when Sasuke saved him. One of them was heading towards Tazuna when Sakura, who was in front of Tazuna, got it.

"_The Demon Brothers!_" Sakura thought, smirking at her accomplishment but the Demon Brother took it the wrong way.

"Don't underestimate me, Little Girl!" He yelled and that's when he and the ground became best friends.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL!?" Sakura yelled, digging her foot on the guys head. Everyone was staring at the little pink-haired girl as she beat up the guy when Kakashi-sensei popped out.

"I think that's enough, Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said, gulping when Sakura's glaring eyes snapped to him.

"Wait," Sakura muttered before punching the guy in the guts.

"Now, I'm satisfied," Sakura said wiping her hands with a hanky that came out of nowhere. Yeah, her friends asked her how she does that but even to this day, it remains a mystery.

"_Mental Note: Little girl is forbidden around Sakura._" Kakashi and his two male students thought sweat dropping.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, how are you alive?! You were… Oh." Naruto said when he saw a log where he was 'killed.'

"But why didn't you come out sooner? And who are they?" Naruto asked. Sakura leaned over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and he held his hand, screaming.

Kakashi-sensei sighed before picking the Demon brothers up and tying them up.

"These two are the Demon Brothers. They are Chunnins from the Mist village. Though they did a rookie mistake, turning into a puddle and all when it hasn't rain for days. The reason why I didn't engage directly is because I wanted to know who they were after. At first I thought they were just attacking us, since Mist aren't exactly in friendly terms with the Leaf right now but as I continued to watch, I noticed that they were after, "Kakashi-sensei turned to Tazuna, who was sweating a bit, "…you." Tazuna gulped when he saw the eye of Kakashi narrowed.

"Why were they after you, I wonder?" Kakashi-sensei 'wondered,' silently daring Tazuna to not explain. Tazuna sighed and proceeded to explain to them that the Wave is a very little country. There are no ninjas around and because of that; Wave is an easy country to take over. After telling them the conditions of the Wave, he started to explain who Gato was and that he was most likely the one who sent the Demon Brothers.

"He wants me dead because of the bridge. He knows that once the bridge will be finished, he won't be able to continue controlling us." Kakashi-sensei sighed –he seems to be doing that lately- scratching his head.

"I'm not sure if we should continue the mission. This is rank is higher than a B-rank and you guys aren't prepared for that yet. Tazuna you should know better than to lie about this kind of things and because of that, Naruto got poisoned," Kakashu-sensei said, pointing at the sobbing Naruto.

"No!" Naruto yelled, suddenly alarmed and angry and taking out a kunai before stabbing his poisoned hand.

"We accepted this mission and there is no way I am going back there without completing it! I'll protect Tazuna with my life! That's my ninja way!" Naruto screamed. Tazuna stared at Naruto in awe; Kakashi-sensei was thinking of something and Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him.

"Naruto, that was nice speech and all, but if you intend to keep your blood flowing out…You could die," Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened before he ran around in circles, screaming something about he was too young to die. Kakashi-sensei shook his head while taking a look at Naruto's hand.

"_It's healing already,_" Kakashi thought.

"Well, it turns out you have nothing to worry about!" Kakashi-sensei said happily before turning serious, "but I'm not sure we can help you Tazuna. What do you guys think? Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked, turning his head towards the two impassive ninjas behind him. Both ninjas gave him the same reply,

"You're an idiot if you think we are in your side." before walking ahead with Tazuna and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sputtered in shock.

"I wasn't counting on it, anyway!" Kakashi-sensei grumbled following his students, plus Tazuna of course.

* * *

**Rustle.**

_Swoosh_

**Rustle. **

And a bunny came out.

"Whaa! I'm so sorry, Mr. Usagi!" Naruto yelled, cradling the white bunny. Tazuna bonked Naruto's head saying that he almost gave him a heart attack. Kakashi-sesei stared at the bunny in wonder.

"_That rabbit is white. It must have been raised indoors and was placed there for something..._" Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened before screaming,

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone ducked except for Sakura, who was already lying down on the ground, eyes following the huge sword that was above her.

"Oh? No wonder the Demon brothers couldn't kill you guys. They have the infamous Copy Cat ninja with them," A very deadly voice said.

"...Zabuza," Kakashi-sensei muttered staring at the figure that was a bit covered by the mist.

"Kakashi," the man, who they –meaning Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto- now know, named Zabuza said with a creepy smile on his face and only one thing came through the mind of Kakashi-sensei's and Sakura's mind,

"_We are in for serious shit._"

"_Kakashi is in for some serious injuries._"

* * *

**Oh yeah, what word is that when Naruto says Believe it? Was it called Datteboy?**

**Oyasumi: Good night**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Dobe: Dead last**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Review please :D **

**Next chapter: Wave mission: Hunter Zabuza **

**Until we meet again ;D**


	6. Wave Mission: Hunter Zabuza

**Edited Version of Chapter 6! **

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D **

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Speaking

* * *

_**Unexpected Second Chance**_

_**Wave mission: Hunter Zabuza  
**_

* * *

"Oh my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the Mist," Kakashi-sensei said regaining his usual aloof self.

"And you are the famous Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan user," Zabuza started. Sasuke tensed, giving Kakashi-sensei a questioning glance, "I'm sorry but...I'm going to need you to hand over the old geezer." Zabuza ended staring at Kakashi-sensei while Kakashi tensed.

"_What? Sharingan? What's that?_"

"_What...is he saying? Why does Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan?!_"

"Swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san and don't interfere with the fight," Kakashi-sensei firmly said before pulling his headband up his to reveal a red eye with three comas that blazed with power. The one and only, Sharingan.

"I am honored to see the Legendary Sharingan I heard about," Zabuza said before a mist started forming, "when I was at the Hidden village of the Mist's assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also said this…'The man who can copy over 1000 jutsus, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat ninja.'"

"_I don't understand. The Sharingan is a special trait that only limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan achieves. Could…Could he be?!_" Sasuke thought, staring at Kakashi-sensei in shock.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. I have to kill the geezer right away." Tazuna's eyes widen before Team 7, minus Kakashi, did the swastika formation (_A/N so they are in a circle surrounding Tazun. Sakura in the left; Sasuke in front and Naruto in the right. All of them are holding a kunai._)

"But first it seems I have to defeat you." Zabuza said, his eyes staring at Kakashi but said man could've sworn he saw Zabuza glance at Sakura real quick.

"_Strange aura that girl has..._" Zabuza thought, glancing at her real quick before his eyes snapped back to Kakashi. Zabuza disappeared with his sword and appeared on top of the lake nearby. Zabuza's right hand was positioned as the fire seal and same with the left but his arm was pointing straight up and water surrounding him "Mist...Concealment" and, just like the name implied, the mist that formed concealed him.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's ANBU, he was famous for his 'silent killing' techniques."

"S-silent?" Naruto said, gulping.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence," Kakashi said all traces of aloofness gone and replaced with seriousness.

"So, don't let your guard down."

"_Stupid...he just made them even MORE nervous._" Sakura sighed glancing at the two.

"Well…if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi said, shrugging but it was ignored by the three genins.

"The mist got thicker!" Naruto yelled, shivering a bit.

"The Country of the Waves is surrounded by an ocean, so mists often emerge." Tazuna said.

"Eight points," came Zabuza's voice but his figure didn't appear, "The larynx, spine, jugular vein, lungs, liver, collarbone, kidney, and the heart. Which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes before using his chakra to blow away the mist causing Sasuke to take a step back.

"_What an intense thirst of blood...this atmosphere...If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind!_" Sasuke yelled in his mind his whole body shaking.

"Hey, Sasuke. Calm down. Kakashi-sensei would never get us killed," Sakura said sensing his nervousness get higher.

"Sakura's right. I will protect you guys with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die. Never again," Kakashi said muttering the last part before turning and smiling at them. Kakashi-sensei eyes opened just in time to see Sakura give him a sympatric glance. His eyes widened before he quickly turned around.

"_She heard me!_"

"I don't know about that," Zabuza said before he appeared in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"This is the end." Kakashi-sensei was about to move to attack but someone beat him to it. And no, it wasn't Naruto.

"Argh."

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the pinkette, who had a kunai deep inside the stomach of Zabuza.

"...You know, you really piss me off," Sakura muttered before bringing her head up.

"_Her eyes…!_" Zabuza thought, frozen as Sakura's half opened eyes locked with his but it did nothing to hide it. He could see it clearly. Her pupils were shaped in what seemed to be similar to a shuriken and it look like they were black flames were at the edges of the iris. Instead of dark emerald, it looked brighter, as if it was glowing. Zabuza stared at it when suddenly, what looked like flames came out from her eyes and he turned into a puddle. The real Zabuza appeared behind her, sword already swinging down.

"Sakura!" Kakashi-sensei yelled hugging her from behind. But, the blade was long, so his action would probably deem useless as it would also slice Sakura as well.

"_Crap, I'm just a clone, so I won't get hurt but I don't know with Sakura!_"

"_What is my clone doing?!_" the real Kakashi-sensei, who was hiding in the mist, thought alarmed.

_Swoosh._

"SAKURA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The blade went through both ninjas stomach, splitting the upper and lower part. Blood looked like it splattered on the ground but then suddenly, they both turned into water.

"What?! It can't be!" but before Zabuza can go back to the mist, a kunai was pressed on his neck.

"_This bastard! How dare he try to hurt Sakura!"_

"THIS is the end." Kakashi-sensei literally growled the words out. All was silent before it was broke by a creepy chuckle. It probably flew out of their minds how Sakura knows such a high-level technique for a genin, to which she sighed in relief.

"Is this really the end?" Zabuza said a smirk creeping on his face, "You don't understand, do you? You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations, I can assure you that. But you're pretty good. I see you copied my water clone and by making your clone speak as if he is the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone while the real one used my Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. Smart, I knew this won't be easy," _especially now that I know the girl is dangerous,_ Zabuza added in his mind, glancing behind him.

"However,"Zabuza grinned, turning into a puddle and suddenly appeared behind Kakashi-sensei, "I'm not that easy to defeat!"

Kakashi-sensei quickly ducked and the sword embedded itself in the ground but Zabuza quickly turned and switched the hand that was holding the sword before kicking Kakashi to the lake.

"_Now..!_" Zabuza thought getting his sword and running towards Kakashi-sensei but stopped when noticing something on the ground.

"Cal traps. Hmpf, how idiotic." Zabuza muttered before disappearing and Kakashi-sensei fell into the lake

"_What is up with the water? It's heavy for some reason,_" Kakashi-sensei thought before Zabuza appeared behind him doing hand seals.

"Hydro-prison technique!"

"_Shimata!_" Kakashi thought before he found himself trapped in a water prison.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Your guys aren't real ninjas!" Zabuza said, suddenly appearing in front of Naruto and kicking him, throwing his headband on the ground and stepping on it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura grab Tazuna and run!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"It wouldn't even matter if we did. He would just catch us and plus…I'm tired," Sakura said muttering the last part but everyone still heard her though was too busy to give a reaction. Sasuke suddenly charges to Zabuza trying to land a hit but that deemed useless because he was just kicked away. Naruto dived after but got the same results as Sasuke but he got what he wanted. Naruto grinned as he held…

"_His headband?_" Kakashi-sensei thought. Naruto was struggling to stand.

"_Why isn't that girl helping her team mates?_" Zabuza thought when he saw Sakura remain beside Tazuna and stare at the whole thing with bored eyes.

"Hey you…freak with no eyebrows..." Zabuza frowned and snapped his gaze to Naruto.

"Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will be the best Hokage in the Village Hidden in the leaves. His name is Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto said tying his headband.

"_This kid has guts..._" Tazuna thought staring at Naruto.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, cause I have a plan..." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smirked.

"_He finally thought of team work,_" Sakura thought her eyes closed and her mouth smirking as well.

"Alright, let's bring this guy down!" Naruto said eyes shining with determination when suddenly Zabuza chuckled.

"Big words from such a little man." Sakura snickered behind her hand, "_Pfft... little man…_"

"_**Oh grow up, Sakura!**_" Inner said, rolling her eyes.

"You think your plan is going to keep you in the game?"

"_This isn't good..._" Kakashi-sensei thought.

"What are guys doing?! I thought I told you to run?! This fight was over the minute I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is to protect the-" Kakashi-sensei suddenly gasped as a kunai cut through his cheek.

"...Will you shut up?" Sakura said, "Who do you think I am? Naruto? I know our mission that's why I'm going to be beside Tazuna the whole time. So shut up; relax before you silver hair will actually go white," Sakura said her hand giving away that she was the one who through the kunai

"_This girl… She didn't even think twice before throwing that kunai!_" Zabuza thought.

"Alright, you heard that, Kakashi-sensei? She will be beside Tazuna-san...Naruto, ready?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Believe it!"

"Hehe...Haha..HAHAHAHAH! You really haven't learned anything have you?! Still playing your little game; pretending to be ninjas. When I was your age this hand already killed many opponents!"

"Zabuza, you demon," Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"Oh? So I was in your bingo book too, huh?" Zabuza said, almost mockingly.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Mud-Mist village before a student can become a ninja, there is one final test they must do." Kakashi-sensei started.

"You know about the graduation exam?"

"What's the big deal?! We had a graduation test too!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza, once again, chuckled. That's what? I guess the third time he did that.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Everyone minus Sakura and Kakashi gasped, "Just imagine young ninjas like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exams only they change the rules: Kill or be killed. You can't stop if your opponents still breaths. He was your friend, you shared your dream! Now, it's him or you!" Zabuza said.

"So…cruel," Naruto breathed out.

"Ten years ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, a student who wasn't even a ninja came inside the classroom and killed almost a hundred students…" Kakashi-sensei said.

"It felt so...good!" Zabuza said before rushing towards Sasuke and knocking him down and using his elbow to deliver a blow on his stomach. Sasuke spat out blood from his mouth before coughing.

"_Why won't her eyes change?!_" Zabuza thought staring at Sakura, his shoe stepping on Sasuke's stomach when suddenly he was the one on the ground and a shoe on his stomach.

"You really piss me off..." Sakura said, though Zabuza duly noted that her eyes didn't change.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before a bunch of Naruto's appeared surrounding Zabuza. Sakura jumped back and helped Sasuke up before they resumed their place beside Tazuna.

"Oh? Shadow Clone Jutsu and there's quite a number of them," Zabuza said, counting them mentally.

"HERE WE GO!" the Narutos charged at Zabuza, each having a kunai in hand. With a simple swept of his blade, the clones flew away.

"I'm not done yet! Sauske!" Naruto said throwing something at Sasuke.

"_So that was your plan…_"Sasuke thought, twirling around before the huge shuriken opened and he jumped.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" Sasuke said, throwing the shuriken.

"Ha! Thats not going to-HUH?!" Zabuza said as the shuriken passed by him.

"So you passed the clone and aimed for the real one. Smart. But not smart enough!" Zabuza said catching the shuriken.

"HUH?" He said noticing another one coming towards him.

"_A second shuriken. A shadow of the first! A Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!_" Zabuza thought.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH THIS ONE!" Naruto yelled.

"No, but he can dodge it," Sakura said before Zabuza jumped over it.

"Sakura-chaaan! You totally gave him the idea!" Naruto whined.

"Hmpf..." Sasuke smirked before the shuriken Zabuza dodge poof-ed into Naruto.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled, throwing a kunai at his hand and Zabuza had no choice but to withdraw his hand and stop the prison jutsu.

"Grr...I'll destroy you!" Zabuza said, spinning the shuriken he had in his other hand to throw at Naruto but a hand stopped it. Kakashi-sensei growled bringing his head up to glare at Zabuza.

"Naruto...you really have grown haven't you?"

"Hahah! He didn't know what hit him! Believe it!" Naruto said scratching behind his head.

"Hmpf...I got distracted," Sakura yelled something that sounded like 'sure you did' and Zabuza's eyebrow twitched, "And lost my grip of the water prison." Zabuza finished ad if he wasn't interrupted.

"Don't even think about it. You were forced to let go," Kakashi-sensei said. The shuriken suddenly closed and Zabuza was pushing more of his weight to the shuriken, trying to push Kakashi-sensei back but in the end Kakashi-sensei swapped the thing away. Both jounin-level ninjas jumped back and Zabuza started doing hand seals and chanting. Kakashi-sensei quickly followed the hand seals and chant. They continued to chant and do hand seals until the last seal was finished.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" before two water dragons came out from the lake and attacked each other and while that was happening Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei was fighting with their weapons: Sword vs. Kunai.

"_Hmmm...Haku is here..._" Sakura thought her eyes looking at the tree behind her at the corner of her eyes.

"_Could he be..?_" Zabuza thought, separating from Kakashi.

They both landed perfectly when suddenly Zabuza circled Kakashi-sensei, who mirrored it perfectly. Zabuza stopped and positioned his hands the same way he did the first time he used Mist Concealment. When Kakashi-sensei did the same thing at the same time, Zabuza's eyes widened.

"_My movements… It's as if...It's as if he knows what I'm going to-_"

"Do next?" Kakashi-sensei said finishing the sentence Zabuza was thinking.

"_What? Is he reading my mind as well?_" Kakashi-sensei was just staring –glaring actually would be a more appropriate word- at him.

"_He looks at me with such eyes..._" Zabuza thought positioning his hand to a circle, Kakashi-sensei mimicking it perfectly.

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi-sensei said as if reading his thoughts. Zabuza growled in fury.

"The only thing you're doing is copying me! Like a monkey! _**You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!**_" Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza said the last sentence in union.

"Argh! When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza shouted doing hand seals when suddenly a figure was forming behind Kakashi.

"_What is that?_" Zabuza widened his eyes when the figure formed him.

"_It's me! But how! Is it genjutsu?_" but while Zabuza was thinking Kakashi-sensei took advantage of it and finished the hand seals.

"Suiton Daubakufu no Jutsu!"

"What?! Impossible!" Zabuza yelled before he was swept by the water.

"Argh…!" Zabuza grunted in pain when his back met a tree and sensing Kakashi on the tree, he looked up.

"Can you...see into the future?"

"…You can say that. This is your last battle. Ever." Kakashi-sensei was about to finish him off when two senbons were thrown and embedded themselves in Zabuza'a neck.

"Hahha…you were right. It was his last battle," A figure said from the tree beside Kakashi.

"_Haku..._" Sakura thought, staring at the figure. Kakashi-sensei jumped down the tree and checked the pulse.

"None…" Kakashi said before looking at the Hunter-Nin.

"I have to thank you. I have been tracking him for quite some time now."

"Judging by your mask, I'm guessing you are a Hunter-Nin from the Mist."

"You are correct."

"A Hunter-nin!" Naruto said, coming in front of Tazuna.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is," Sakura said looking at Naruto with annoyed eyes.

"I am a member of the tracking team. It was my duty to eliminate Zabuza." The masked-Nin said.

"_Judging by his height and voice he must be the same age as Naruto and he is already an assassin. He's no ordinary kid,_" Kakashi thought.

"What is this?! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto yelled, angry.

"Easy Naruto, he is not our enemy," Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's not the point!" _It actually is, _Sakura though, "Did you see what he did?! He killed Zabuza just like that! This kid, who is probably the same age as me, brought down Zabuza with just ONE move!" Naruto yelled.

"Even if you don't accept Naruto, it did happen," Kakashi-sensei said rubbing the hair of Naruto. The Hunter-nin disappeared only to reappear beside Zabuza and picked his body up.

"Please excuse me. Farewell."

"Wait." Sakura's firm voice echoed. Everyone paused and stared at the female curiously. Sakura cursed in her mind. She wasn't supposed to say that. Thanks a lot, Inner. Shaking her head, Sakura muttered,

"Glad we could help." Haku stared at the female for a while longer before nodding and disappearing. Kakashi-sensei glanced at Sakura, who shrugged her shoulders and averted her eyes away.

"Let it go, Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said when Naruto growled.

"We still need to finish out mission." But when he took a one step his world went black. Sakura quickly caught the body and, as not to raise even more suspicion, Sakura sagged a bit, looking as if she is having a hard time.

"He's exhausted. Lead the way, Tazuna."

* * *

"Argh..." Kakashi-sensei grunted as he slowly stood up.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled in relief.

"You're late..." Sakura said opening her eyes. Team 7 male stared at Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

"Sakura-chan, how is he late?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. When I sleep and I wake up it just comes out from my mouth," Sakura said, yawning.

"Sakura, could it be that all those time when you were waiting for me to arrive in the training grounds you were asleep?" Kakashi-sensei said eyeing her almost accusingly. Sakura looked away muttering a _Maybe._

_**Blank stares.**_

"You're awake," Tazuna said coming in the room.

"Glad to know you're healthy again," A girl with black hair said. Kakashi-sensei estimated her age to be around the twenties.

"Mmm. Thank you Tazuna-san and...?" Kakashi-sensei trailed off, hoping she got the hint. She did but she wasn't the one who introduced herself.

"Ah, this is my daughter, Tsunami."

"Ahh. Thank you, Tsunami-san," Kakashi-sensei said smiling before he turned to his students.

"Did any of you notice something weird with the Hunter-Nin yesterday?"

"No!"

"No."

"Hai."

"_Sakura? Why am I not surprise?_" Kakashi-sensei sighed, which caused Sakura to get the wrong idea and glare at him.

"Why?"

"If I remembered correctly, hunter nins are suppose to execute the body on the spot that...girl? Took his body away and..."

"And?"

"She didn't hit any vital organ."

"Yes," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Woah, hold up! That means Zabuza is still alive?!"

"_They actually look happy of the news..._" Kakashi-sensei thought, looking at Naruto and Sasuke, amused.

"But I won't be able to walk for a week but I'll be training you tomorrow."

"YES!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist up.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need more rest." Sakura said, looking at him.

"_Did...Kakashi-sensei just blush?_" Sakura thought and an eyebrow rose.

"_**Could it be…? Eww! It's impossible!**_"

"_Ahh, Inner… I haven't heard you much while we were fighting Zabuza._"

"_**Are you mad, woman!? I was hiding in my box!**_"

"_You're such a coward._"

"Just give up! You're never going to win!" Sakura snapped out of her conversation with Inner and stared at the furious little boy at the door. Sakura blink. _Did I miss something?_

"Inari! Don't say that!" Tsunami shouted.

"You're all going to die trying to defeat Gato!" The little boy, Inari, yelled running out.

"That was so useless..." Sakura muttered.

"Everyone, get out. Kakashi-sensei needs his rest."

"Thank you, Sakura." Everyone went out but Sakura, who was the last one who went out, stopped at the door.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yes Sakura?" Sakura looked at Kakashi-sensei with slightly guilty eyes. Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow at the barely visible blush on her cheeks,

"Sorry…" before leaving a confused Kakashi.

* * *

**-Time skip: When they are eating- (A/N Note that this was after the Tree Climbing) **

**Bam.**

The door swung open and came in Sasuke and Naruto panting.

"We…made it...to the…top..." Naruto said between pants. Beside him, Sasuke stayed quiet but had a smug smirk on his face.

"Congratulations." Sakura said with a tiny smile but surprisingly they both saw it and blushed.

"I'm done. Thank you for the food Tsunami-san. I'll be out taking a stroll," Sakura said before leaving the room.

"Ne Ne…Who is the guy in this picture?" Naruto asked. Tsunami and Tazuna froze before answering,

"That's Kaiza..." Suddenly, Inari stood up and left.

"Father! I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami yelled before leaving too. Tazuna tells them the story of Inari's non-blood related father.

"A few years ago, Inari was being bullied. The kids teased him and threw his dog in the water. Inari couldn't swim, but the kids pushed him in so he could save his dog. Well, the dog learned to swim, but Inari started to drowned and fainted. When he awoke, there was a man there. He gave Inari food and told him to live a life without regrets. The man, Kaiza, told him that if a man has something that he cared for and wants to protect, he should be willing to put everything on the line to protect it, even his life. Kaiza and Inari became very close, just like father and son. One day afterwards, part of the city was about to be lost in a flood. Kaiza jumped in the river current with just a rope tied to him and saved the city. From then on, he was a hero. He fought against Gatou but failed. Gatou killed the man and made an example out of him for anyone who wanted to oppose him. Inari watched as he was killed in front of him. That's when Inari never believed in heroes..." Tazuna ended. Everyone was silent until Kakashi stood up and said,

"I'm going to talk to Inari."

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go…" Sakura sang before she heard someone sobbing and panting behind her.

"Inari...?" said person's head snapped up to look at Sakura.

"Why are you crying..?" Sakura wondered, blinking. _Oh please, don't be crying…_

"I'M NOT!" Inari shouted wiping his face. Sakura stared at the boy. _Dang it, he's crying! Why the hell did I choose this place?!_ Sakura sighed, scratching her neck. She's not really good with this kind of stuff.

"...come here," Sakura said patting the place next to her. Inari reluctantly sat down.

"The ocean is so nice..." Sakura said looking at the ocean beneath her.

"Now, I really don't know what to do in this kind of situation so what I'll do are purely out of observation, alright? No questions," Sakura said when she saw his mouth open. Inari nodded and stared at the sun when he heard an angelic voice sing.

"_**I**_ _**remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go.**_" Inari was about to turn his head when hand stopped him and made him look at the sun. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _Sakura thought, a slightly irritated expression on her face.

"_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_" Suddenly Inari remembered all the times when he and Kaiza played, talked and laugh.

"_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright.**_"

_-Memory flash-_

_He and Kaiza playing catch and him pouncing Kaiza before falling and laughing_.

"Dad..." Inari's tears came even more.

"_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_"

_-Memory flash-_

_Kaiza holding him when he heard thunder outside and couldn't sleep in fear it would break his house. _

_"I'm here. Shh… it's alright…"_

"_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone...**_" Sakura ended the song when suddenly Inari hugged Sakura resulting on her leaning back a bit.

"Woah there," Sakura said before awkwardly patting Inari's back, letting him soak her clothes.

* * *

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi's shoulders were shaking with his head down, not showing his eye that was wide open.

"Why...am I crying..?" Kakashi-sensei said wiping the tears before he looked up and locked eyes with Sakura. His eyes widen when he read Sakura's lips before she looked down at Inari. Kakashi-sensei face was blank for second before a smile broke into his face and turned around, silently leaving the two.

"So, that's what she meant about that..." Kakashi whispered remembering the words she mouthed. Kakashi-sensei laughed shakily, shaking his head lightly,

_I was never mad at you, Sakura._

* * *

**Song: Safe and Sound -Taylor swift and the Civil Wars**

**Shimata: Shoot**

**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Water style: Water Dragon Bullet**

**Suiton Daubakufu no Jutsu: Water Element: Grand Waterfall**

**Sakura's eyes on muh profile ;) **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :D**

**Next chapter: Wave Mission: The Still Alive Hunter Zabuza **

**Until we meet again...;)**


	7. WM: The Still Alive Hunter Zabuza

**Hi! Helllooooo! **

**Edited Version Chapter 7! And guys, just a heads up, in the last chapter Sakura didn't know her eyes changed okay? Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D**

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!"_-Thinking/Flashback

_"**Yo!**"_-Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Wave mission: The Still Alive Hunter Zabuza**

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked Inari, who's eyes snapped opened and jerked away from Sakura as if she suddenly burned him and bowed,

"I'M SORRY!" Inaru shouted, face burning with embarrassment. Sakura chuckled lightly at the face.

"No worries. We should probably leave. The sun settled down for quite some time already," Sakura said looking at the moon before walking towards the house. Sakura paused, not hearing any footsteps behind her.

"Inari...?" Sakura moved her head to the side slightly, looking at the boy.

"Thank you..." Inari whispered, looking down. Sakura stared and walked towards Inari.

"Hmmm..." Sakura hummed before catching Inari's chin with her hand and making him face her. Sakura stared at Inari before a beautiful smile shined through her face.

"You're welcome."

_**Blank stare.**_

_Pause._

Boom!

Inari's face turned beet red. _So... So pretty…_

"Inari, hurry up!"

"Ahh! Gomen!" Inari yelled back running towards Sakura.

* * *

_**-Morning- **_

Sakura yawned, stretching her body like a cat. Sakura sighed in bliss when she felt the _pop_. Sakura looked around to see everyone gone. Sakura scratched her head.

"I feel a disturbance in the force… Something is going to happen," Sakura muttered, picking up the pouch of Naruto when the door suddenly opened. Sakura looked up and locked eyes with a very flustered Kakashi. _Holy shit! She was still inside?! Crap, what am I suppose to do?!_

Sakura felt her eyebrow rise in amusement. _Wonder what could make the great Kakashi so flustered. _Oh, if only you knew, Sakura.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched when she noted that Kakashi-sensei was just staring at her. Kakashi-sensei gulped, tugging on his shirt. _Why the fuck am I sweating so much!?_

"What?" Sakura growled, getting tired with all the staring. Kakashi-sensei took a deep breath internally and mumbled,

"Breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

**Slam!**

_Pause._

"_What's his problem?_" Sakura thought, sighing.

* * *

**-With Haku-**

"I'll be heading out to pick up some herbs," Haku said to Zabuza, who just grunted in reply. Haku walked out of the house and into the forest and continued to walk until she saw the kid from yesterday, who appeared to be asleep. Haku walked closer and moved his arm and for a second it looked like he was about to choke Naruto when he shook him awake.

"Hey wake up. It's dangerous to sleep here," Haku said. Naruto cracked his eyes open and looked around before his eyes fell on the boy, who he thinks is a girl, before going wide eyed and blushing.

"I-uhh...Ermm..." Naruto struggled to form a sentence. Mentally, Naruto hit himself.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Haku asked.

"I'm training to be a ninja!" Naruto shouted proudly, silently relieved that she asked a question.

"A ninja?" Haku said in fake surprise.

"Yep!"

"Why are you training so hard?"

"Because my dream is to become a Hokage!" Naruto shouted proudly.

"Do you have someone precious to protect?" Haku asked, suddenly. Naruto paused in his smiling.

"Someone…precious?" Naruto thought, a flash of pink going through his mind. A blush quickly appeared on Naruto's cheek.

"Yeah, I do actually." Haku smiled at the love-struck look on the boy's face.

"Oh? Who is it? A lover perhaps?" Haku wondered.

"NO! I mean…Kind a…yeah, a little," Naruto mumbled, blushing. Haku smiled again and decided to stop teasing the boy.

"Would you mind helping me pick up some herbs?"

"Sure!" Naruto said, smiling brightly.

**-A few minutes of picking herbs-**

"Thank you for helping me." Haku smiled.

"Haha, no problem!" Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"I must be leaving now. Thank you once again Naruto-san. Oh and by the way, I'm a boy," Haku said before walking away from Naruto. Naruto kept on smiling when Haku's words finally registered in his mind.

"_Ehh!? HE'S A BOY!?"_ He failed to notice that Haku knew his name.

* * *

**-Time skip: The bridge-**

Team 7, minus Naruto, and Tazuna was walking towards the bridge when they saw the workers unconscious

"The workers!"

"_Yes, Tazuna, we can see the workers too..._" Sakura thought.

"Heheh...We meet again, Kakashi Hatake." A voice sounded before Zabuza and the hunter nin appeared.

"I knew it..." Kakashi-sensei said staring at the hunter nin beside Zabuza.

"Sakura, Sasuke, protect Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi before a couple of Zabuzas appeared.

"Look the boy is shaking from fear!" Zabuza laughed, mentioning Sasuke.

"I'm shaking from excitement!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said giving permission. Sasuke suddenly flashed before a Zabuza clone before punching and flashing again to the other one and kicking it.

"Oh? Looks like you have a rival in speed Haku, but either way, I want you to handle the girl," Zabuza said smirking at Sakura.

"Wipe that smirk out of your face Zabuza, you look like a rapist." Sakura said, staring at Zabuza with half opened eyes, making her look half-asleep.

**{-CHIBI SCENE!-}**

A tick mark suddenly appeared at Zabuza's forehead.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RAPIST, YOU BRAT?!" A chibi Zabuza said yelling at a chibi Sakura who was still staring at him with bored eyes.

"Are you an idiot? Who else looks like a rapist here besides you?" A chibi Sakura said staring at her nails as if saying: "_**You're annoying. My nails are more interesting than you and I have been staring at it for almost the whole day today." **_More tick marks popped out of Zabuza'a head.

"I'll fucking kill you, you brat. Slowly and painfully..." Zabuza muttered darkly.

**{-END OF CHIBI SCENE!-}**

Everyone, minus Sakura, who was still staring at her nails and Zabuza, who was still muttering darkly, sweat dropped.

"Let's stop playing around and get down to business." Zabuza said regaining his posture.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

"Argh...I can't believe they left me!" Naruto yelled before he noticed slash marks at the bark of the trees.

"It looks like it was made by a sword..." Naruto's eyes followed the slash marks when he realized where it was leading too.

"INARI!" Naruto yelled running towards the house.

* * *

**-Back at the bridge-**

Tick marks were beginning to pop out of Sakura's head when every time she tries to fight Haku, Sasuke-

Just.

Won't.

Let.

Her!

"Move aside. You're not the opponent I wish to fight," Haku said, dodging a punch by moving back.

"The hell I will!" Sasuke growled, charging at Haku and successfully landing a kick on his face. Haku twisted so he can land like a cat before sprinting towards Sasuke, senbon in hand and the fight started.

Kunai vs. Senbon.

"It seems you won't stop until I defeat you. Fine. So be it," Haku said his other hand doing hand seals.

"What? He can make hand seals with just one hand?!" Kakashi-sensei asked when he saw Haku.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Zabuza said, charging to Kakashi.

"DEMONIC MIRRORS OF ICE CRYSTAL." Haku said before a house-like thing made by ice caged Sasuke and Haku.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Tazuna said staring at Sakura who was staring at the ice.

"Naa. I'll let Naruto do that. Dango?" Sakura said handing him a Dango stick.

* * *

**-With Inari-**

"MOTHER!" Inari yelled when he saw his mother tied up with two henchmen beside her.

-_Memory flash_-

_"You know, Inari, even if a person brings you down and says you're just a kid, don't mind them. Even little things can make a huge difference already," Sakura said when they were walking back to the house._

"Hey! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Inari yelled when suddenly the henchmen drew out their sword and charged at him.

* * *

**-With Sasuke-**

"Argh..." Sasuke grunted in pain when another set of senbons pierced him. Sasuke fell on one knee and panted before spitting out some blood and glaring at the Haku's masked face.

Snap.

"You should really go help him." Tazuna sighed.

_Twitch._

"What makes you think I want to help him?" Sakura muttered, throwing the broken stick away.

"Sakura...that is the fourth stick you broke and that was the fourth grunt of pain you heard from Sasuke." Tazuna stared at Sakura with a knowing look. Sakura stared back at him before sighing.

"I'm going, I'm going..." Sakura muttered, making a clone to stay with Tazuna before walking away from Tazuna, who was drinking his tea, and stopped in front of the mirror.

"Ahhh!" A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead.

**Punch. **

_Crack. _

**BOOM!**

Haku stared in amazement at the pink-haired girl who broke his mirrors with ease. Sakura glanced around when her gaze fell on Sasuke. Sakura's eyes flash in anger at the scratches and senbons on his body. Sakura snapped her eyes at Haku who shivered at the intensity of it. You can literally feel death coming your way.

"...Pray..." Sakura said to Haku before sprinting

Tazuna calmly sipped his tea when he heard a loud crash.

_**BOOM!**_

"...She snapped..." Tazuna muttered looking at the broken ice mirror while the clone Sakura nodded.

* * *

**-With Inari-**

Inari closed his eyes waiting for the pain. A few minutes pass and Inari opened his eyes to see Naruto carrying him and putting him down.

"Naruto! My mom-!"

"I'm right here Inari," Tsunami said smiling.

"MOM!"

"Glad to know I arrived in time," Naruto said smiling brightly.

"How did you…?" Inari asked.

"I saw slash marks on the trees when I was heading to the bridge and it was leading to this di-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when the henchmen suddenly attacked him. A tick mark popped out of Naruto's head.

"I'M NOT DONE TELLING MY AWESOME STORY OF ME BEING SMART!" Naruto said, hand on top of the henchmen's heads that was buried 1 feet underground.

"People these days just have no respect. Anyway, Inari take care of your mom I need to go back to the bridge!" Naruto yelled running towards the bridge.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

**_Pant. _**

_Throw._

Sakura quickly dodged the senbon, pushing Sasuke slightly to help him avoid a senbon. But they weren't expected to see another wave of senbon come down quickly.

"Argh..." Sasuke and Sakura grunted, Sasuke falling in both knees, scratches and senbons all over his body and Sakura taking deep breaths with only scratches but without senbons.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled from outside.

"_Naruto? Good! With him outside, he can take out the mirror from the out-"_

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled, grinning. He was now inside the ice.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure you said 'Thank God your here' wrong," Naruto said, his face serious.

Face palm.

Sasuke explains to Naruto who they are facing. Sakura just stayed behind them, trying to catch her breath. _Damn, this is some workout…_

"Well, all right! If there are a lot of you then I'll make a lot of me!"

"Wait, Naruto! NO!" Sasuke screamed.

"Too late..." Sakura said.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and a bunch of Naruto's appeared trying to get near the mirror to break it. Haku went out the mirror and flew to another one, throwing senbons all around. Naruto grunted when he fell. Naruto quickly stood up, not giving up.

"Argh! AGAIN! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled before he noticed something.

"_Huh? __I can see him?! But how?" __Sasuke thought, staring at the figure of Haku, "__I got it!__" _

"Argh..." Naruto said, meeting the ground once again.

"Naruto, do that again." Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke with an irritated expression.

"Oh, sure! First you get mad at me and now you're asking me to do it again?! Make up your damn mind, you…you damn Ice Princess!" Naruto yelled at him before doing the hand seal for Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"_There!_" Sasuke said before making hand seals.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" but the jutsu only managed to burn a little part of Haku's clothes before Naruto goes down but this time stays down for a bit. Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes flashed before Sasuke's turned into the Sharingan.

"Naruto..." Sakura said, snatching a senbon from the ground and defending herself and Naruto. More needles were thrown and Sakura defended Naruto and herself more but she didn't see Haku come out from the mirror and kick her in the side.

"Argh..." Sakura bit her lip before she twisted her body so she won't get any bones fractured. At this point Haku was already pissed and started aiming for their vital points but Sakura and Sasuke either dodge or countered it.

"_This is taking too long...The boy..!"_ Haku thought before sending senbons to Naruto with lightning speed.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh..?" Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura use their body as human shields. Sakura was behind him while Sasuke was in front. Sakura bit her lip to stop the scream from escaping and fell on one knee. Sasuke fell as well, but a loud moan of pain escaped him.

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and Sakura fell backwards. Naruto stared at the bodies of his team mates that were right beside each other as if they were just taking a nap. And, oh God, how Naruto wished they were right now.

"Is this the first time you saw your loved ones die in front of you?" Haku asked his voice impassive.

"Shut up..."Naruto muttered, red chakra circling him.

"_Huh...his chakra..._" Haku thought.

"Sakura-chan...Sasuke-teme..." Naruto said as his whiskers got thicker and his teeth grew longer.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said the red chakra forming into the face of the Kyuubi before sprinting towards the mirror Haku was in and breaking it.

**BOOM!**

"_This chakra!_" Kakashi-sensei thought looking at the ice.

"_Could it be that the seal broke? No. It's impossible. It's just loosened!_" Kakashi-sensei thought dodging Zabuza's sword.

"Oh? What's this?" Zabuza said.

Haku threw senbons at the vital point of Naruto but it didn't do a thing. He just knocked it away with his hands before punching Haku. Haku stood up while his mask was cracking and falling into pieces. Naruto was getting closer and closer to him but as Naruto's fist was about to connect with Haku's face he stopped.

"Hey, you're that guy from the forest," Naruto said when the last piece of Haku's mask fell.

"What are doing..? Aren't you going to kill me?" _The chakra disappeared…._

"What?" Naruto said his eyes widening.

"I hurt your loved ones and almost killed the-..." Haku wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Naruto's fist.

"Why do you hesitate? I am no use to Zabuza now."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I am just a tool for Zabuza and now I am broken. Zabuza doesn't need a broken to-" and once again he wasn't able to because of Naruto's fist.

"Shut up! You are no tool to anybody! You're a human being! You can't just give up life just because you lost a fight for Zabuza! Zabuza needs you! I know he does!" Haku stared at the furious boy curiously. He tensed when he felt the chakra of Zabuza.

"You're right. It seems that I may still be of use to Zabuza."

* * *

**-With Kakashi-**

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

_**Splat.**_

Everyone gasped in surprise and Kakashi-sensei stared in horror at the figure.

"Zabu...za," Haku whispered as his lifeless form fell.

"Heh...I always knew Haku was the ultimate tool," Zabuza said looking at Haku's body.

"Would you look at that? The great Demon of the Mist was beaten!" A short chubby man laughed.

"Gato..." Zabuza said gritting his teeth. Gato smirked, walking up to Haku's body.

"The brat died, huh? He was annoying anyway," Gato said kicking Haku's body.

"GET YOU FILTHY ASS AWAY FROM HIM!" Zabuza growled.

"Oh Boo-hoo..." Gato said doing the crying hands.

"We are here to finish off the bridge builder, the one you failed to kill!" Gato said mentioning the thugs behind him. Zabuza growled at Gato.

"Kid, throw me your kunai…" Zabuza said talking to Naruto.

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!" Zabuza snapped. Naruto flinched before throwing his kunai to Zabuza who caught it with his mouth.

* * *

**-With Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna-**

"Ouch…" Sasuke grunted in pain before cracking his eyes open and was surprised to see pink in his vision. Sasuke moved his head to the side and a visible blush appeared on his cheek. Sakura moaned in pain before opening her eyes and was surprised as well to see Sasuke's face inches away from hers. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other when…

_Thud._

Sasuke fainted.

"Eh?! Sasuke!?" Sakura asked, alarmed. Sakura stood up and ignored the pain and shook Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, wide-eyed while Tazuna shook his head at Sasuke's lack on composure and Sakura's naïve nature. Such a cute couple, don't you think?

"He fainted. Some ninja he is going to make. Can't even handle his crush's face in front of him," muttering the last part to himself, Tazuna helped Sakura pick him up.

* * *

**-Zabuza and the others-**

"I'll see you in hell Gato." and Zabuza slashed Gato's head off before falling down.

"Take me to Haku..." Zabuza muttered to Kakashi, who nodded solemnly. Zabuza stared at the angelic face of his companion sadly, looking ready to cry.

"Haku, you were the ultimate tool," Zabuza shook his head, "No, you were more than that. You were my only friend. Even if you knew it would be dangerous to be beside me you stayed by my side." Suddenly snow started falling like tears.

"Heh, are you crying for me? An angel crying for a demon like me. That's new. It looks like I won't be able to see you in Heaven. I'll be in Hell with that Gato," by now Zabuza's voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes started closing.

"Ha...ku..."

* * *

**Why…Why!? Why did they have to dieeee!? Whyyyyyy!? They had to be the best paring ever made in the Naruto series. Ever, I tell you. EVER!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this edited version of Chapter 7!**

**REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW**

**Until we meet again... :3**


	8. Konohamaru Siblings

**Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D**

**Chapter 8…EDITED VERSION! So, in the original story I had a bonus chapter, which was a modern story between Sasuke and Sakura. I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a story like that posted again. Obviously I won't make it SasuSaku or with the same plot. Just review your answer and tell me the pairing you want. With Sakura being the other main character of course ;) **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D**

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!"_-Thinking/Flashback

_"**Yo!**"_-Inner Sakura

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Konohamaru Siblings.**

* * *

"Hey! Stop crying!" Naruto said to Inari.

"But Naruto you're crying too!" Inari shouted back, pointing at the tears streaming down Naruto's face.

"SHUT UP! I'm not! Something just went inside my eyes!" Naruto defended. Naruto and Inari stared at each when Inari let out a sob.

"Waaaaa!" Naruto and Inari wailed, hugging each other. Everyone but Sakura sweat dropped at the display.

"We thank you once again for letting us rest in your house," Kakashi-sensei said, "Though it would be nice to stay longer but we are already a week late from our suppose arrival." _Hokage-sama is going to kill me…_

"Hahah, it's alright! Have safe trip going back!" Inari's mother said waving her hand in the air happily.

"We will!" Naruto yelled, waving just as happy before running after his team.

"What are you going to name the bridge, Father?"

"The Great-Team-7-Bridge." Tazuna said smiling at the bridge.

* * *

**-With Team 7-**

"HA! Did you see that, Teme?! I totally kicked ass!" Naruto bragged, "I bet they are going to name the bridge after me!"

"You wish, Dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"What did you say, Teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they named it the Great-Ramen-Bridge," Sakura injected. Naruto grinned at Sasuke smugly.

"_Ha! Take that, Teme! Sakura-chan's on my side!_"

"_Oh it is ON, Dobe!_" Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto, who gladly returned the favor.

"Now, now boys! Knock it off," Kakashi-sensei said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both yelled before glaring at each other again. Kakashi-sensei looked down and went to walk beside Sakura, who was in the back of her team.

"They never listen to me. It's like I'm not even a sensei to you guys. I'm supposed to be a father figure to all of you." Kakashi-sensei sniffed.

"Thank you…" Kakashi-sensei thanked, grabbing the tissue Sakura held up.

"Don't worry Kaka-sensei. You're a great father to them us," Sakura said. _I'm not sure about being a great sensei though…_

**{-CHIBI SCENE!-}**

"R…really?" a chibi Kakashi asked, staring at Sakura with big, innocent and watery eyes.

"_Ack...I'm no good with those eyes..._" Sakura thought flinching and looking away from Kakashi's eyes.

"Awww! Thank you Sakura-chan!" chibi Kakashi-sensei said pouncing on Sakura and hugging her.

"_Heheh...Works every time,_" Kakashi thought giggling.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF SAKURA/SAKURA-CHAN, YOU PERVERTED FART!" a chibi Sasuke and Naruto yelled, looking ready to kill.

**{-END OF CHIBI SCENE!-}**

"Oi! Don't talk to Kaka-sensei like that." Sakura lectured.

"Yeah! Yeah! C'mon Sakura-chan! Let's go!" Kakashi-sensei said leading Sakura in front of the team before turning around and looking at Sasuke and Naruto with victory in his eyes. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him while Sasuke glared his 'Uchiha glare.'

Full Power.

* * *

**-Next day. Weed pulling-**

"_Yosh!_ _I won't lose to Sasuke!"_Naruto thought glaring at Sasuke before getting to work. Naruto popped out everywhere, pulling everything he consider weeds.

"I'm done!" Naruto yelled holding up weeds to the lady expecting her to be happy. He stared curiously at the shaking lady.

"You...THOSE AREN'T WEEDS! THOSE ARE MY PLANTS!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP THAT! SAKURA-CHAN! HELP!"

* * *

**-Next mission. Dog walking-**

"Hey! HEY! Wait! Don't go there!" Naruto yelled running after the HUGE dog.

**_BOOM!_**

"I told him not to get the big dog..." Sakura muttered staring at Naruto while the other two shook their heads.

* * *

**-Next mission. Swamp thingy…thingy-**

"Woww!" Naruto yelped as he slipped and fell from the rock. Sasuke and Sakura reacted immediately. Kakashi-sensei sighed at his student.

"Huh?"

"Dobe..." Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke holding his ankle and Sakura holding Sasuke's while using her other hand to hold the rock to keep them from falling.

* * *

**-After the other missions-**

"Teamwork hasn't been going very good lately..." Kakashi-sensei muttered looking at his team.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's Sasuke's fault!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

"Actually Naruto, it's yours. You're taking the missions as a competition between you and Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke duly noted that she never says _–kun _anymore.

"_Ha! Dobe: 1 Me: 2._" Sasuke thought smirking at Naruto.

"_Crap! Teme got a point!_" Naruto thought.

"But! He-!" Naruto struggled to come up with a comeback.

"I'm going to report to the Hokage," Kakashi-sensei muttered before poof-ing out.

"I'm leaving..." Sasuke said walking away.

"Good riddance!" Naruto said, sticking out his tongue. Naruto turned to face Sakura, a grin on his face.

"So Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto...why is there a rock in shape of a square following you?"

"Huh..?" Naruto turned around to see a rock with holes in it. Naruto stared at it suspiciously. He started running all over the place but the box just simply followed him everywhere. Naruto started running in circles but the box followed. Sakura stared at him, eyes twitching. _What…the hell?_

"Come out! It's so obvious!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Heh! As expected from my rival!" a voice sounded from the rock.

**_Boom!_**

_*coughcough*_

"I think we put too much powder..." A kid wearing a goggle that strangely looks like Naruto's before said.

"What do you want, Konohamaru?" Naruto said his face and voice still annoyed. _I was about to ask Sakura-chan on a date!_

"Don't be like that, boss! You're so cold these days!" Konohamaru said, staring at Naruto. Naruto stared back at them, scratching his head.

"...so what do you want?"

"See? Cold..." Konohamaru whispered to his two friends.

"You promised to play ninjas with us!"

"A ninja...playing ninja?" Sakura thought out loud.

"**_How is that even possible?_**" Inner said her eye twitching.

"_Sounds fun though..._" Inner stared in horror at her outer-self.

"**_Ohhhh no. Don't you dare-!_**"

"Can I play with you guys..?" Sakura asked.

"**_YOU IDIOT!_**" Inner face-palmed.

Konohamaru looked at Sakura as if he just noticed her when suddenly a light bulb popped in top of his head.

"Ohh," Konohamaru nudged his two friends, "is this girl your..." Konohamaru trailed of holding his pinky up and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Heck! You guys are sharp for a bunch of kids!" Naruto said turning away and blushing.

"**_That guy...he isn't even denying it!_**" Inner roared while Sakura blinked curiously. _What's up with a pinky?_

"But no she isn't…"

"**_That's right! You better say no!_**"

"Well, you're right," Konohamaru sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "What was I thinking? You can NEVER get a girl like her," Konohamaru snickered behind his hand when he saw Naruto's vein pop out. Once again, Sakura blinked curiously. _And what exactly did he mean by a girl like me?_

"WHY YOU-! GET BACK HERE!" Konohamaru laughed when Naruto started chasing.

"Hahahah! Off-!"Konohamaru grunted as he hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you brat!" the ninja who Konohamaru bumped into yelled before picking Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Hey put him down!" Naruto yelled glaring at the mysterious ninja.

"Kankuro let the kid go! You're going to be yelled at later!" the other ninja, a girl with dirty blonde hair in four pigtails said looking around cautiously.

"Chill, Mari. It'll just take a sec!" The Kankuro said smirking. Naruto dashed towards him but suddenly stopped.

"What?! I can't move!"

"Heh...you Konoha ninjas are pitiful!" Kankuro said before bringing his fist back and bringing it forward.

"OW! Who threw that?!" Kankuro yelled, looking around for the one who threw the rock at him.

"Drop the kid..." Sasuke said playing with a rock before crushing it.

"_Local hottie!_" Temari thought blushing.

"Oh? Another Konoha ninja..."

"**_He looks like a cat._**"

Normally, Sakura wouldn't laugh at this kind of situation. It was rude and totally inappropriate. But when Inner said it suddenly and so bluntly, might I add, Sakura couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her.

"What's so funny? Are you making fun of me, girl?" Kankuro said glaring at her. _Shit man! She's HOT!_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said cautiously.

"**_Holy shit! WHY DID YOU LAUGH?!_**"

"**_You're the one who made me laugh..._**"

"_Argh! Okay, give me a minute. I'll come up with something to get us out..._"

"You look like a cat." Sakura said bluntly.

"_**...We are so dead,**_" Inner muttered, once again, face palming.

"What…? So, you are making fun of me!" Kankuro yelled getting ready to use Crow on her.

"Wait. You're not seriously thinking about using that, right?" Temari asked in panic.

"They pissed me off!"

"Kankuro, that's enough." a deadly calm voice joined. Everyone whipped their heads (Except Sakura who only moved her eyes) towards the tree Sasuke was sitting on. Who they saw made the two ninjas from Suna, Konohamaru and Naruto gulp while Sakura stifled another giggle.

"**_Dude, people from Suna are so weird. First a guy who looks like a cat and wears make-up, then a girl who looks like she has four pineapples on her head and now a guy who is hanging upside down from a tree, looking like Spider Man. What's next?!_**"

"G-Gaara..." The two ninjas said nervously.

"T-t-they started it first, Gaara. They bumped into-"

"Shut up. You're an embarrassment to the village," Gaara said crossing his arms. Kankuro immediately closed his mouth and looked down.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Sand suddenly circled around Gaara before he disappeared and reappeared on the ground in front of his siblings.

"Let's go."

"Wait! You are obviously not from here. What is your purpose do you have in Konoha?" Sasuke said emotionless.

"We are here for the Chunin exams. We are from the Village Hidden in the Sand." Gaara said just as emotionless.

"_He's the guy who threw that rock. To be able to hit Kankuro like that. Impressive._" Gaara thought.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked with a hard look on his face.

"Who? Me?" Temari asked, blushing.

"Not you. The guy with the red hair." The 'guy with the red hair' paused.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I am interested in you as well. What is your name?"

"**_That...just sounded so WRONG!_**" Inner said laughing.

"_How so?_"

"**_Oh Sakura...you're so innocent..._**" Inner coo-ed.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

_Blank stare._

"Not interested."

"**_BU-RN!_**" Inner laughed again.

"Though the other one..." Gaara said turning towards Sakura.

Cold Stare. "_What's your name?_"

Bored Stare. "_Sakura Haruno._"

Blank Stare. "_dozo yoroshiku._"

Nod with Blank Stare. "_douyou ni._"

"Let's go." Gaara said turning around.

"_They understood each other? What screwed up language is that?!_" Everyone besides Sakura and Gaara thought, sweet dropping.

"_That guy is strong...really strong. I can feel it,_" Sasuke thought looking at the back of Gaara.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Sucky name for a Bridge, right? I get it. -.-''**

**dozo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you.**

**douyou ni: Likewise.**

**Next Chapter: Chunin Exam Doubt**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Until we meet again... :3**


	9. Rock Lee Chunin Doubt

**Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D**

**Edited Version of chapter 9 is a GOOO! :DDD **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS!**

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!"_-Thinking/Flashback

_"**Yo!**"_-Inner Sakura

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Rock Lee Chunin Doubt.**

* * *

**-The Next Day. The Bridge-**

"GOOD NEWS, MY ADAROABLE STUDENTS! I have recommended you all for the Chunin exams! You are free to choose whether you want to join or not. Here are the applications. Here's one for you…and for you…there you go," Kakashi-sensei said happily before handing them the applications and poof-ing away.

"_The Chunin exams? YES! I could beat that guy…and that guy...and this guy!_" Naruto thought thinking of Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke.

"_Bwahahah! I shall beat you all!_" Naruto laughed in his thoughts before he headed towards the ramen shop.

"_The Chunin Exams…I won't lose!_" Sasuke thought glaring at the paper before stalking towards the training ground to train. Sakura was left alone in her thoughts.

"_Should I? If I back down Sasuke won't be able to get the curse mark...but if we don't we can't stop the Sand/Sound invasion...and I won't be able to be a Chunin together with Shika-kun...So many things to do, so little time..._" Sakura sighed heading towards her favorite tree. The tree that was placed behind the back of the bench Sasuke knocked her out in.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru yelled speeding towards Naruto, his two friends trailing behind him.

"Oh hey, Konohamaru! You guys want to play a game?"

"SURE!" Suddenly a ninja from behind them grabs Moegi and speeds off towards the forest.

"MOEGI!" Naruto shouted following the ninja.

"HEY STOP! GIVE HER BACK!" Naruto yelled. The ninja stopped and held a kunai to Moegi's neck.

"I'll give her back if you get me the Hokage's scroll of Sealing!" Naruto glared at the intruder.

"The Scroll of Sealing...?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes...give it to me and I'll give her back…"

* * *

**-With Sasuke-**

"That was stupid..." Sasuke said, staring at the beat up shinobi who tried to sneak up behind him.

"Well, not my fault. Wonder what the Dobe and Sakura is doing. Wait, why do I care? Argh! Back to training!" Sasuke muttered going back to the training grounds.

* * *

-**With Iruka. Gave up looking for Sakura-**

"Argh! I give up! I can't find her anywhere!" Iruka, who is still in a henge, said plopping down on the bench near the exit of the village. Iruka sighed, closing his eyes.

"Can't find who?" a voice from in top asked.

"Sakura. I can't find her anywhere!" Iruka said unconsciously.

"Why are you looking for me, Iruka-sensei?"

"Because..." Iruka-sensei suddenly opened his eyes and turned his head back to see Sakura's face inches away from his.

"AHHH! SAKURA!" Iruka-sensei jumping back and looking at Sakura, who was hanging upside down from the tree.

"Hai?" Sakura asked, cutting the flow of chakra in her feet and landing safely on the ground.

"How...Were you...Why..." Iruka-sensei said thinking what question he should ask first but surprisingly Sakura knew what he was asking for.

"I can feel your chakra, Iruka-sensei. Yes, I have been here for almost the whole day now. As for why…I guess I just needed to think in peace. So, why do you need me?" Sakura said sitting on the bench.

_She was here the whole day? But I didn't even feel her chakra there!_ "Oh," Iruka muttere, chuckling nervously, "I don't need you for anything. Pfft, what are you talking about? Haha…" Iruka-sensei said scratching the back of his head. Sakura stared at Iruka-sensei suspiciously while Iruka laughed nervously.

"Bye!" Iruka-sensei suddenly said, quite loudly, before disappearing.

"_He just said he was looking for me," _Sakura blinked in realization,_ "__Oh, riggght! __He was supposed to test me. Opps..._"

* * *

**-Back with Naruto-**

"How about...NO WAY!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms. The ninja's grip tightened.

"Do you want me to slice her neck!?" The ninja shouted back. Naruto shrugged his shoulder, looking away arrogantly.

"Sure! I don't care what happens to a bunch of straws!"

"What?" The ninja said looking down to see that he was, in fact, holding a bunch of straws bundled up to form a person.

"_When did he..?_"

"YOUR MINE!" A clone of Naruto yelled from behind him.

**Poof!**

"_What? A replacement?"_Naruto thought looking at the log.

"BOSS!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Is Moegi okay?" Naruto said in panic.

"_I see..._" the ninja thought, staring at the relieved blonde before leaving.

* * *

**-With Kakashi-sensei. At a rooftop-**

"So, how did it go..?" Kakashi-sensei asked Iruka-sensei when he arrived.

"All of them passed. It seems they really have grown..." Iruka said nursing a bruise he got from Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei, who saw the bruise, narrowed his eyes and asked,

"You...didn't do anything to Sakura...did you...?" Kakashi-sensei said a dark look on his face and his hand inching nearer to his kunais.

_Sweet drop._

"N-no?"

"Oh, alright!" Kakashi-sensei said, happy.

"_He asked for Sakura but not his other two students? What the fuck is up with Team 7?_" Iruka thought jumping towards his house.

* * *

**-Day of the Chunin Exams-**

"Argh…" A girl with brown hair that was tied in two buns grunted as she fell to the floor.

"That's so harsh..." someone in the crowd whispered but the two chunins heard it.

"Harsh? Don't kid yourself! We're being nice! The exams are going to make this look like a picnic!" one of the chunins said.

"Some of you probably won't survive this exam, some will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy! For a chunin its always life or death! You think this is a joke? Chunins are people who are qualified to lead missions! The whole lives of your team are in your hands! Delicate little girls don't deserve to be here." the other chunin said looking at Ten-Ten at the last part.

"Real nice speech...now both of you step aside and let us through..." Sasuke said walking to the front. Sakura quickly tugged Sasuke back. Sasuke glanced at Sakura questionably,

"Sasuke...genjutsu..." Sakura said, glancing at the floor number.

"Well, well, well...you noticed the genjutsu eh?" the chunin said.

"Please...with Sakura-chan in our team, we would know if there was a genjutsu before you even put it up, 'attebayo!" Naruto yelled smiling.

"Aren't we the smart one? Now let's see you deal with this!" the chunin yelled moving his feet to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before moving his feet to a kick too when suddenly Itachi popped out and did the salsa with Kisame.

_*coughcough*_

I mean, when suddenly the boy genin who was knocked down caught both foots.

"_He stopped my kick...that's some chakra he got in his arm..._" Sasuke thought glaring at Lee.

"What happened to the plan? You were the one who said to keep a low profile and keep our skills to ourselves…" a guy with light brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and pearl-like eyes said.

"I know but..." Lee said looking at Sakura who was talking to Sasuke about what happened.

"Never mind. It's over. Just forget it…" Ten-ten said shaking her head. With how she carried herself now, it was quite obvious she was faking her performance.

"Sasuke...what were you thinking?" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke who looked away from her and shrugged.

"Ahem..." A voice sounded from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to face to...neck with Lee.

"_Fuck you to hell, shortness..._" Sakura thought.

"My name is Rock Lee...you are Sakura-san, right?" Rock Lee started while Sakura started inching backwards slowly.

"R-right..." Sakura stuttered a bit. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Sakura curiously. It wasn't every day they hear Sakura stutter.

"_Oh dear Budha..._"

"Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" Lee ended with his teeth shining.

"_WHAT?! THIS BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!_"- Naruto

"_Heh...I got nothing to worry about. Sakura would NEVER go with a guy like him,__" _Sasuke smirked arrogantly,_ "__…right?_" Sasuke's face slowly dissolved to concealed horror as he stared at Sakura, different possibilities going through his head.

"_**HELL NO! NEVER! SAY NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_" Inner roared.

"G-gomenasai, Lee-san...but no..." Sakura said trying to break it down for him gently.

"B-but why?" Lee said his shoulder slouching in defeat.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now...how 'bout friends?" Sakura said gently. Lee sniffed before nodding. Sakura laughed nervously, patting his back.

"Hey you...what's your name?" Neji said walking up to Sasuke. Naruto, who saw, gritted his teeth, eyes burning with flames. _Not again! It's always about Sasuke!_

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." Sasuke said.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" Neji asked completely ignoring Sasuke's sentence.

"I'm not obliged to answer that..." Sasuke muttered turning away.

"What's that…?" Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke while Ten-Ten giggled. _Cute..._

"Let's go already..." Sakura muttered, getting tired at staring at Naruto, who was growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered. Sasuke walked away while Sakura tried to stop Naruto from growing more mushrooms. Sakura sighed, giving up and walked beside Sasuke, though notably one or two steps behind him.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled catching up with his team. Naruto walked on the other side of Sasuke, though like Sakura, notably behind him. The position made it look like Sasuke was leading the team.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Sakura muttered before glancing behind her.

Neji's and Sakura's eyes met for a bit before Sakura's flashed with amusement and turned around.

"_That girl...even if the Uchiha boy is leading the team, the girl looks like the one who is more superior than both of them...and that other kid said she was good at genjutsu..._" Neji thought narrowing his eyes at Team 7's back. Gai-sensei also warned them about this team. The team that his greatest rival surprisingly passed. Gai-sensei told them about how his rival never passed a team, and no one knows what test he gives. They assume that it's hard, giving how all the teams that was assigned to him failed until now. Neji turned away and nodded to his team. Neji once again glanced at the place where Team 7 was moments ago before walking.

_Just how strong is Team 7?_

* * *

**-With Team 7-**

"Wait! You! Guy with the hair of a duck's butt!" Lee shouted from behind them. Sasuke's eyes twitched at the sentence while Sakura and Naruto snickered from behind him, though they were trying to make it silent as to not anger the raven-haired male. Naruto whispered something that sounded like _quack_, which cause her to cover her mouth with her hand. Naruto had no problem laughing out loud.

"_My hair does NOT look like a duck's butt!_" Sasuke thought angrily, turning around to glare at Lee.

"What do you want?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Rock Lee declared, pointing his finger at Sasuke. Naruto, who finally stopped laughing, grinned and stepped up,

"I'll fight you instead!" Naruto yelled, charging at Lee when he was stopped.

"I am sorry but you cannot beat me! I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now." Lee said, bragging. Now interested, Sasuke accepts the challenge. Sasuke attacks Lee and was met by Lee's _Konoha Whirl Wind_. Sasuke was knocked backwards before he stood up again and activated his Sharingan. He attacks again, determined to figure out his technique but was knocked backwards again.

"Your Sharingan has no use in this battle! What I am using is neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu!" Sasuke's eyes widened, _that means…_ "That is right! What I am using now is purely Taijutsu!" Rock Lee said kicking Sasuke up in the air and was about to finish him off with his Shadow Dance when he was stopped by...a turtle?

"Lee! Were you going to use that move on him?! You know that is forbidden!" the turtle yelled.

"Yes...I am so sorry..." Lee said bowing his head.

"**What...**" Naruto whispered.

"**The...**" Sasuke continued, eyes twitching.

"**Hell...**" Sakura muttered finishing the sentence when suddenly a guy who looks like an older version of Lee appeared on top of the turtle and punched Lee.

HARD.

"Lee..." The guy said tears streaming from his eyes. Lee looked up at his idol and mentor.

"Gai-Sensei..."

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei..."

"OH, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee and Gai-sensei ran and embraced each other, a sunset background behind them.

"**What...**" Naruto whispered, once again.

"**The...**" Sasuke twitched. He lost to this guy!?

"**Hell...**"Sakura said, once again finishing the sentence.

"Ahhh! You must be the students of my greatest rival, Kakashi Hatake!" Gai-sensei said looking at the three genins before him.

"I'm at the lead of our match record with 50 wins and 49 losses!" Gai-sensei said smiling.

"_What...Kakashi-sensei lost to this kind of guy?!_" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in their mind.

"_LIES! Kakashi-sensei said it was 50-51!_" Sakura yelled in her mind.

"After all...I am faster and stronger than Kakashi!" Gai-sensei said suddenly behind them.

"W_hat?! I didn't even see him move!_" Sasuke thought, looking at Gai in surprise.

"Well, I must leave! Good luck on your exams!" Gai-sensei yelled before disappearing with the turtle.

"I am sorry…but I lied. The strongest of the Konoha genin is not me but my team mate- Neji Hyuuga." Lee said bowing before looking up and staring at Sakura.

"Good bye, my love! I shall see you at the exams!" before walking off.

"_MY LOVE, MY ASS!"_Naruto and Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Argh! Anyway I hope the chapter is better than before! And I hope you guys review and enjoyed this chapter! ^.^**

**Next Chapter: Kabuto and Ibiki Morino.**

**Until we meet again... XD - I should really stop saying that….**


	10. Kabuto and Ibiki Morino

**Helloooo! :DD**

**I'm really excited for this chapter, why? Because I want to see Kabuto puke! BWAHAHAHAH! Joke! I just really like this chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS! :D**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_"-Inner Saku

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Kabuto and Ibiki Morino**

* * *

**-Team 7-**

"GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS! I'm glad you guys came here as a team!" Kakashi-sensei said happily.

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean as a TEAM? Didn't you say that it's our choice to join or not?" Naruto said accusingly.

"Well…might have forgotten to tell you that the Chunin Exams can only be taken in teams..." Kakashi-sensei said, scratching his head.

"Pshh. Forgotten...as if..." Sakura muttered glaring up at Kakashi-sensei.

"Anyway, I'm so proud of you guys! You didn't just conveniently forget about teamwork!" Kakashi-sensei said, clapping.

"Wait, what do you mean conveni-"

"Now off you go! Don't want you guys to be late on your first time!" Kakashi-sensei said, cutting off Naruto and shoo-ing them off.

"_What are we? A bunch of kids?_" They all thought glaring at Kakashi-sensei before walking through the door.

Once inside Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves among many Chunin exam participants. Upon spotting Sasuke arrive, Ino runs up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU MADE IT!" Ino yelled happily while Sasuke glared, annoyed, at her.

"Ino can you stop yelling? So troublesome..." Shikamaru said while muttering the last part.

"Shikamaru-san..." Shikamaru moved his head to the left to come face-to-face with Sakura. Shikamaru eyes widen a bit and a TINY blush formed on his cheeks before he nodded at her and looked away muttering,

"Sakura-san..."

**_{-Click!-}_**

"Hey guys! Welcome to Narupedia! It's Naruto Uzamaki, dattebayo! I will be introducing you to the team that just arrived!" A chibi Naruto said, a microphone in hand.

"First up with we have Shikamaru Nara!"

A picture of Shikamaru sleeping popped out behind him.

"This guy is such a lazy ass and complains a lot! Especially if it involves missions, training, and shopping. He rather watches clouds than train but despite being a lazy ass, this guy has an IQ of over 200! Genius, right!? And let's not forget his favorite word: Troublesome!"

Then a picture of Chouji eating chips popped out.

"Next up we have Chouji Akimichi! This guy is ALWAYS eating his chips! As in you NEVER see him without it unless it's a mission! Hell, even sometimes in missions. This guy is fat but if you mention that to him and you're as good as dead. He prefers the word "Big Boned."

Then a picture of Ino trying to pop a pimple popped out.

"And last but not least we have Ino Yamanaka! This girl is SERIOSULY dangerous if you get on her bad side. Well, all girls are like that but she is just…the worst. Well, second to Sakura-chan. She has her family jutsu, The Mind Transfer Jutsu. She is also a major fan of Sasuke. All three of them make up Team Asuma!" Naruto said smiling.

"That is all for now! Thank you for watching the Narupedia!" Naruto grinned, holding up a peace sign.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! It's not your turn to introduce people yet!" A chibi Tsunade shouted tackling Naruto to the ground.

**_{-Click!-}_**

"Would you get off me, already!?" Sasuke hissed, trying to get away from Ino.

"Aww, you don't have to pretend you hate me, Sasuke-kun!"

"That's not pretending!" Sakura laughed as Ino tried to hold Sasuke's hand. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura. This was the first time they heard her laugh this loud. Naruto began to grin. _I think I like this Chunin Exam. It's showing us a different Sakura-chan…_

"N-naruto-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered, lowly staring at the orange clad boy. A brown-haired boy and a hooded boy stood beside her.

**_{-Click!-}_**

"Yo! Kakashi Hatake here. This time, it will be I who will be introducing this team." A chibi Kakashi said smiling at the camera.

A picture of Kiba with his puppy Akamaru showed up.

"First up, Kiba Inukuza! This guy acts like the leader of the team and is part of the Inukuza clan thus is why he carries a puppy around everywhere. His puppy's name is Akamaru. Kiba treats him like he is a real person and is VERY close with him. He's a good example of 'A man's best friend'"

Then a picture of Hinata popped out.

"Then we have Hinata Hyuuga. Heiress of the Hyuuga clan but is very shy and gentle, nothing like a Hyuuga should act and that's why her father doesn't respect her that much. She has a MAJOR crush on Naruto and yet it seems he just can't seem to notice."

A picture of Shino holding a bug

"And we have Shino Aburame. No one really knows what he looks like since he always wear this HUGE cloak and glasses. He is part of the Aburame clan and specializes in bugs. He only attacks using one thing. Those deadly creatures society now call bugs. Other than that people find him mysterious and weird."

"Well, that's all. We, once again, thank you for watching Narupedia!" Kakashi-sensei said smiling behind his mask.

**_{-Click!-}_**

"Naruto, I'll be over there. So don't freak out when you can't find me." Sakura said to Naruto pointing at the wall beside the window.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. Sakura nodded, walking to a window. Leaning on the wall, Sakura positioned her body so she could see outside the window.

"You know, you guys should really keep it down and be careful." A voice sounded behind them. Sakura's eyes snapped to look at the ninja at the corner of her eyes as she slightly tilted her head forward.

"Who are you?" Ino said looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. I am Kabuto Yakushi. This is my seventh time-!"

"She only asked who you are. Not how many times you have been taking the exam." Sakura said firmly, her body still in the same position but head now facing the side to slightly glare at Kabuto.

"Heh...it's that girl from before..." Kankuro said looking at the pink-haired girl.

"_The aura around her became more intimidating..._" Gaara thought, crossing his arms together.

"Hahah, right. My mistake..." Kabuto said his eyes narrowing slightly at Sakura. He didn't catch the slight warning glance Sakura threw Naruto and Sasuke, who immediately tensed slightly and nodded. They knew –yes, I'm talking about Naruto too- better than to go against Sakura's warning glances.

"What do you mean we should be careful?" Sasuke said, looking at Kabuto.

"The Chunin Exams can cause rookies to angst over how difficult the exam is and judging by how everyone is looking at you guys, you made some quit a lot of enemies." Kabuto chuckled but Sasuke continued to stare at him. Kabuto cursed in his mind. _It's seems that dear Sasuke-kun has developed such a suspicious personality…_

Kabuto then pulls out a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"These cards help me gather information about other participants, all I have to do is tune them with chakra and the person I want information about will appear."

As if to show them an example, Kabuto tuned some chakra in them and soon an image of the exam's total examinees and country participants appeared.

"Teams from other countries come here to take the exam to deepen their friendship with the village and to heighten the level of the ninjas. But I think that the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country and try to balance the power. They do this to check and restrain each country's power."

"Do you have information on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked looking at the cards. Sasuke gave a semi-reassuring glance to Sakura, who was staring at him. Sakura slightly nodded before letting this happen go.

"I might..." Kabuto said smirking. _Got you…_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the cards.

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha."

"Oh? You know their names already..." Kabuto said before putting some chakra to the card and soon a picture of Lee came up.

"He seems to be a year older than you guys. Mission experience: 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. His squad leader his Might Guy and in the last twelve months his taijutsu improve tremendously! But his other skills are not so good. Last year, he had a lot of potential for a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin. Teamates are Ten-Ten and Neji Hyuuga." Hinata faltered a bit when she heard the name.

"Okay, now for Gaara of the Hidden Sand." the card spun a bit before stopping and the information about Gaara appeared.

"Mission experience: 8 C ranks, no D ranks and 1 B rank. There's not much any information about him but get this, he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him." Kabuto said fixing his glasses.

"The dude survived a B rank...without a single scratch!" Shikamaru muttered surprised. Kabuto was about to put away his cards when Sasuke stepped up.

"Wait...I want to ask about one more person..." Sasuke said a hard look on his face.

"Oh..? And who is it?" Kabuto wondered. Sasuke glanced at Sakura hesitantly before muttering,

"Sakura Haruno."

"What?! Sasuke." Naruto hissed in surprise and warning. In fact, all of the rookies and Kabuto was looking at Sasuke surprised.

"_His team mate?_" Kabuto thought before getting another card and putting chakra in it.

"Let's see…Mission experience: 3 A rank, 1 B rank and 34 D ranks. It doesn't show her skills except that she specializes in making and dispelling genjutsu. She has perfect chakra control and her team leader is Kakashi Hatake and team mates Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki." Kabuto said looking up at the two boys and was surprised to see their faces shocked staring at the mission experience.

"_Why are they so shocked? They probably have the same information..._" Kabuto thought looking at them weirdly.

"But...How...We never..." Naruto said turning his shocked eyes to Sakura. _Sakura-chan…?_

"Hey, man. Are you alright?" Kiba asked worried. Sasuke clenched his fist tightly. He knew it. He knew that Sakura was someone different but to do 3 A ranks!? She wasn't even a Chunin yet. This card has to be wrong.

"We…never did an A rank before...let alone 3..." Sasuke gritted out.

"W-what..?" Ino said looking at Sakura.

"There are so noisy...why don't we show them some manners?" A girl who was wearing a sound head band said glancing at her two team mates.

"Yeah…why don't we?" A guy whose face was bandaged except for his right eye said.

They suddenly disappeared, zooming towards Kabuto. Kankuro, who saw them, was slowly pulling out Crow but was stopped by Gaara's hand. One of the sound genin threw two kunais at Kabuto, who immediately dodge by moving back when suddenly the guy whose face was bandaged appeared before him and was sending his hand towards Kabuto's face. Kabuto quickly dodged the fist by moving his head back.

"_His good...he can rival my speed..._" Sasuke thought looking at the fight. Kabuto smirked before his glasses broke. Kabuto's eyes widened, falling to a knee and vomited.

"Hey Kabuto, are you all right?" Naruto and Ino said running towards him.

"I'm…fine." Kabuto said coughing a bit before looking up and glaring at the guy.

"Hand on, I saw it! He dodged the attack! How did that happen?" Sasuke said looking at Kabuto.

"Must've been closer than it look. Che! Troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

Gaara stared at Kabuto before his eyes wondered to Sakura and was surprised to see dark amusement swimming in her eyes.

"_She knows how that guy did it...and she finds it funny that the guy got hit? Does she have a grudge on him or something?"_Gaara thought narrowing his eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"Lee..." Neji said looking at their taijutsu specialist.

"There was more to it than speed...some kind of trick," Lee said taking the hint.

POOF!

"All right, you little shit! Pipe down and listen up! It is time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your first examiner and from this moment, your worst nightmare." Ibiki said, smirking darkly at them.

_Gulp_.

"_Scary..._" Sakura thought, looking at Ibiki blankly.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well :) There isn't really humor in this chapter though :/**

**Why did Shikamaru blush when he saw Sakura? **

**Next Chapter: Written Test: No One Shall Cheat**

**Until we meet again...**


	11. Written Test: No One Shall Cheat

**HOLY CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S ALREADY THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER OF UNEXPECTED SECOND CHANCE EDITED VERSION! :D THANK YOU FOR AL THE REVIEWS! **

**I. LOVE. YOU. :D**

*****_**cough cough**_*****

**Okay, back to business. This is chapter 11 of Unexpected Second chance Edited Version :) If you guys haven't noticed, I combined two chapters to form the last. **

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"**_Yo!_**" -Inner Saku

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Written Test: No One Shall Cheat**

* * *

Everything was silent as everyone stared at Ibiki with fear and awe.

"First, you candidates from the village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off! Who told you guys you can fight!? Do you want to fail before we even begin!?" Ibiki shouted, pointing at the Sound nins.

"Sorry. It's our first time so we're a bit…jumpy, Sir." The bandaged dude said and Ibiki could've sworn to himself that he heard a bit of mockery when he addressed him.

"I'll only say this once so listen up! There will be absolutely _NO_ combat between candidates! No attacking each other without the permission from the examiner and even then the use of fail force is _STRICTLY_ prohibited! Anyone who even _thinks _about messing with me will be disqualified immediately! Got it?" Ibiki said staring –glaring would be the right word for it- at each and one of them, daring anyone to object. Everyone continued to stare at him until one of the sound nins muttered,

"No fail force? That's no fun..."

The jounins in the back of Ibiki smirked and chuckled at the fear that crossed the faces of the participants.

"Now, if we're ready we will proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Hand over your paper works and in return you will each be given a number. The number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated." Ibiki said holding up a number.

"What? Did he just say...written?" Naruto muttered, staring at Ibiki in horror.

* * *

"_Argh...I don't even know where the others are sitting! It hasn't even started and I already know it's a disaster!_" Naruto thought pulling his hair a bit.

"Umm...N-naruto-kun?" A timid voice sounded beside him.

"Huh? Hinata! Where did you come from? I didn't see you there!" Naruto said when he saw the shy Hyuga Heiress beside him.

"I-I-I just wanted to say...G-good luck in every t-t-thing." Hinata finished with a smile.

"Oh thanks!" Naruto said appreciating the encouragement. _Woow,__ that's so weird! I didn't even know she was there._

"Everyone eyes in front. There are few rules you have to be aware of and I won't be answering any questions so you better pay attention!" Ibiki shouted when he saw a couple of genins whisper to each other.

"Alright, Rule #1: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. You will all start the test with a perfect score of 10 points." Ibiki finished, writing the first rule on the chalk board before continuing,

"One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong."

"_So if I miss ten my final score will be...zero,_" Naruto thought a thunder cloud on top of his head.

"Rule #2: A Team will pass or fail base on the final score of all three members."

Everyone immediately gasped and whispered to each other. Murmurs of disbelief were heard all over the room.

"Hey what..?"

"Are you serious?"

"Are you saying we all score as a _TEAM_?!" Ino yelled.

"Silence! I have my own reasons, so shut up and listen!" Ibiki yelled back. Ino huffed before sitting down again and crossing her arms.

"Rule #3: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you careful in case you cheat." Some of the participants looked towards the ninjas beside them.

"_Cocky idiots..._" Sakura thought looking at the faces of the smirking jounins.

"And for every incident they spot they will subtract two points of the culprit's score." Ibiki said, a smirk making its way to his face.

"Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp and if you are caught five times you will be dismissed before the test is even scored."

"_Sheesh! They're making all sorts of things for you to fail,_" Ten-Ten thought.

"If you want to be a shinobi then show us. Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

"_Okay, okay. Stay calm. I know that Sakura will be alright and I'm sure I can do fine. So even if Naruto gets a zero in this we can still pass this..._" Sasuke thought looking at Naruto.

"And one last thing, if any of the candidates gets a zero and fail then the ENTIRE team fails."

"_The fuck man?! I bet that's you up there Shisui, who is making my life like this!_" Sasuke thought glaring up at the ceiling.

"The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the exam. You will have an hour in total...You may start on my signal." Ibiki said looking at the clock.

_tick._

_tick._

"BEGIN!"

Scribbles and tapping of pencils could be heard immediately. Beads of sweat were running down their foreheads when they looked from question and question, trying to figure out the answer.

"_This isn't good...He's just sitting there! He's going to choke!_" Sasuke thought looking at Naruto.

"_What am I worried about? I did LOTS of things that are harder than this! All I have to do is take my time sweep through all the questions and find the one that I have a chance in answering...no pressure._" Naruto thought smiling picking up the test paper.

"_Okay first question...Oh I see it's a cryptogram!_" Naruto said picking up his pencil still smiling.

"_Alright...mhmm...Okay, forget the first question. What's the second question..._?"

"_What the fuck?! These problems are integrated problems that is based on principles of uncertainty...How the hell did I answer all of this before?_" Sakura thought sweat dropping. Glancing around, Sakura nodded.

"_Sasuke found out the true meaning of the test already...Naruto is freaking out and all the others already found out before Sasuke did..._" Sakura thought. Sakura looked at forward and accidentally met the eyes of Ibiki. They stared at each other for a bit before Sakura thought,

"_I wonder if what Anko-sensei said was true. Let's test the theory, shall we?_" Sakura thought before letting her lips form to the most sadistic smirk she could master and let her eyes adapt a slightly crazed look. Ibiki blinked and suddenly Sakura is staring at him innocently.

"_Did…that just happen?_" Ibiki thought in surprise. "_But that girl…number 54. Sakura Haruno…_" Ibiki chuckled, shaking his head. She's a Haruno. He probably just imagined it. Or it could have been the wind that made him shiver. He _conveniently _forgot that the window was shut close.

"_Interesting bunch we have this year…__"_

"_Okay, time to help Sasuke..._" Sakura thought before staring at Sasuke at the corner of her eye hoping he would feel it.

Thank God, Sasuke wasn't anything like Naruto.

Sasuke looked to the right feeling a gaze on him and was surprised to find it to be Sakura. Sakura let her head nod to her paper and wrote a word on it indicating for him to copy her hand movements. Sasuke nodded before activating his Sharingan. Sakura wrote down the answers for the questions with Sasuke quickly mimicking her movements but stopped at question 6. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, annoyed. "_Let me rest! I'm tired!_"

_Sigh._ "_Fine..._"

Sakura put her pencil down and let her eyes wonder. She saw Akamaru barking silently at Kiba giving him the answers, Shino using his bugs, and Ten-ten moving the mirrors in the ceiling with her wires.

"NUMBER 43! FAIL!"

"No way! How would you know I cheated?! Where's your proof!? You can't keep track with all of us here! You got the wrong guy-!"

**_BAM!_**

"We were chosen for this because we don't make mistakes. We are the best of the best so I suggest you shut up and leave. Take your team with you!" A jounin said, banging the genin on the wall.

Sakura stared at the guy on the ground before glancing at Sasuke indicating that they will continue. Sasuke nodded before picking up his pencil and activating his Sharingan.

"_Okay Sakura...let's see if you have a brain in that over sized forehead of yours! Now...I'll let it put to work for me...Be flattered! I don't just use my Mind Transfer Jutsu on anyone!_" Ino thought making the boar seal.

Sakura suddenly stopped and Sasuke, who was copying her, stopped as well looking at her and noticed her hand was pointing to her paper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking at his own paper. Sasuke's eyes widened when he read the last sentence she wrote: "_Ino is using her Mind Transfer on me so wait for a bit_."

"_Look at this one...staying focus as if nothing is happening. Huh, not bad for a rookie..._" Ibiki thought looking at Gaara.

Gaara was focusing his sand on his hand when suddenly a small sand ball turned into an eye ball with brown eyes. "_The Awakening of the Third eye..._" Gaara thought before crushing the eye ball.

"Err… excuse me?" Kankuro said, raising his hand.

"What is it?" one of the jounin said.

"Gotta use the Can...Sorry..." Kankuro said sheepishly smiling.

_Clank._

"I'll go with you. Make sure you're not up to something." the jounin said hand cuffing Kankuro and holding the rope that was attached to it.

"That's perfectly understandable." Kankura said smiling. Gaara watched as his brother was escorted to the bathroom before resuming his concentration.

"_Heh...Thank you Sakura..._" Ino thought before canceling the jutsu.

Kankuro sighed as he finished 'using the can' and decided to converse with the jounin.

"Security is tight around here, aren't they? But those sentinels aren't really as eagle eyed as they said they were after all… they didn't even notice there was one more sentinel then they used to be...right, Crow?" Kankuro said looking at the jounin who escorted him.

"_Why are they all copying from me?_" Sakura thought annoyed as she felt Neji's Byakugan on her form and noticing the beads of sand on her table.

"Maa, who cares? It won't matter anyway…" Sakura muttered continuing to jolt down the answers.

* * *

**-Tenth Question-**

"_Man, these guys are cocky..._" Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes.

"_This is it..._" Most of the Rookie 7 thought, sweat trailing down their foreheads.

"_Hurry up, Kankuro! What good is your cheat paper if you miss the final question!?_" Temari thought, anxiously glancing at the door.

"But before I give you the final question, there are more rules you should be aware of..." Ibiki said his face void of all emotion.

_Door opens._

"Ahh, made it just in time. I hope your trip to the bathroom was...enlightening," Ibiki said looking at Kankuro.

"_Shit! He's on to us!_" Kankuro thought eyes widening.

"Well...take your seat." Ibiki said impatiently. Kankuro headed to his seat passing by Temari and secretly passing a small paper to her.

"These rules are unique for question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Ibiki said staring at them at the corner of his eyes and as if to frighten them more the wind outside became harsher.

"Very well then...Rule #1: Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"_It's...our decision?_"

"Wow! What's the catch?! Let's say we don't want to be given it? What happens to us then?" Temari shouted.

"If you choose not take the tenth question regardless to your answers in your test paper you get a zero in other words...you fail and that means of course that your team mates fail as well."

Whisper.

Murmur.

"Not's so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you DO take the question but answer it incorrectly not only will you fail...YOU WILL BANNED TO TAKE THE CHUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Ibiki shouted glaring at them.

"That's bull! What kind of bogus question is that?! There are a lot of people here who took the test before!" Kiba shouted pointing at Ibiki and standing up. Ibiki chuckled before answering Kiba's question,

"Well, I guess you guys are just unlucky. I wasn't the one who made the rules before but I made them now but of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to..." Ibiki smirked sadistically at them. Kiba faltered a bit and unconsciously taking a gulp.

"If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." Ibiki said laughing.

"Now then, the final question. Those who don't want to take it raise your hand!" Ibiki said staring at each and one of them.

"I'm out...That's it..." A genin said standing up and raising his hand.

"Bang..." Sakura muttered closing her eyes.

"Bang..."

"I give up..." Raise hands.

"Bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang. Bang...Bang..." and 8 more genins raised their hands. Sakura blew an air out as if she just finished shooting people and a giggled escaped, eyes still closed. _I feel so bad ass…_

With Sasuke, he was looking at Naruto with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"_Naruto...Don't raise your hand...Come one..._" Sasuke thought. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Naruto's hand rising up. Sasuke looked at Sakura who glanced at him and shook her head. Sasuke glared at her, but she just shrugged. _It's his choice… _

All was silent until,

…

…

**BAM!**

"Don't underestimate me! You're not going to scare me away! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin my whole life! NO WAY I'M RUNNING AWAY!" Naruto shouted before sitting down and crossing his arms together and looking away.

"_Incredible...after that outburst he gave everyone a back bone...78 left...and I don't see anyone wavering..._" Ibiki said looking at the teams left.

"I admire your determination. For all of you who is left there is only one thing I have to do. It's for me to tell you...that you all pass the exam!" Ibiki said smiling happily.

"_He looks like Kakashi-sensei when we passed his test too..._" Sakura said sweat dropping a bit before sighing and resting her head on her palm.

"Wow, wait a minute! What do you mean we passed?! Where's the tenth question?!" some random girl said.

"There was never a tenth question! Not a written one at least! Actually your decision to stay is the answer of the tenth question!" Ibiki said laughing out loud.

"So the last nine questions was just a waste of time?!" Ino yelled.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. Those nine questions are actually to see how well you can gather information without getting caught. Let me explain. You see my objective was to test not only as an individual but as a team as well and how well you function, that's why my test was scored in a team basis so you know that everything you did or failed to do directly affect your team. I wanted to see how well you handle the pressure."

"Mhmm, I figured it was something like that's why I kept my cool," Naruto said nodding his head.

"**_Yeah right...don't flatter yourself, boy!_**" Inner Sakura yelled.

"The first nine questions were difficult. In fact, TOO difficult for any genin to answer and as expected some of you came to that conclusion that you have to cheat for any chance of passing. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from so I disguised two chunins who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you."

"_WHAT?! THE ANSWERS WERE INFRONT OF ME THE WHOLE TIME?!_" Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Hahah! You have to be a complete doo fuss to not notice it!" Naruto yelled laughing.

"_Incredible...he didn't know the whole time..._" Sasuke said his eyes twitching.

"Those who were caught cheating failed immediately. Better to fail than cheat clumsily." Ibiki said taking out the tie in his headband and taking it out.

"Information...It could be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather and seek information can determine if you fail or did a mission successfully." The genin gasped in horror as they saw Ibiki's head covered in all kinds of wounds, burn marks, and scars.

"There will be a time where you will have to risk your life to get it." Ibiki tied his head band back before continuing,

"Of course you should also consider your source of information. They might just not be giving you the right information. Always bear in mind: Disinformation can be worse than no information at all, it can lead to the death of comrades or a loss of a village! That's why I put you in a position where you have to accurately get information. SEEK in order to survive." Ibiki said with a hard look on his face before smiling again.

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the tenth question and are able to pass on to the second stage of the Chunin Exams."

_CRASH!_

"_...jump right into action as usual..._" Ibiki thought sighing.

"HEADS UP BOYS AND GIRL! THIS IS NO TIME TO CELEBRATING! I AM ANKO MITARASHI, YOUR NEXT PROCTER!" A girl with purple hair that was tied up in something similar to Shikamaru's yelled. There was a huge purple curtain behind her, held up by two kunais and had her name written on it.

Everyone was staring at Anko like she was crazy then Ibiki's voice sounded from behind the curtain.

"You're early...again." Ibiki said staring at Anko with an annoyed face.

"Uhh… Heheh..." Anko said blushing a bit before noticing something.

"Ibiki, are you losing you touch?! There are a lot of them than usual!"

"Or...it could be a stronger crap of candidates this year." Ibiki said defending himself.

"Heh...Doesn't matter when I'm done with them...more than half will be eliminated." Anko said, a dark and sadistic smirk on her face that could just maybe, MAYBE rival Sakura's.

"_More than...half?_"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter :D I hope you guys enjoyed the edited version and I hope it's better than the last :D I took quite long for this chapter, for some odd reason.**

**Next Chapter: Forest of Death Part 1**

**Until we meet again :X**


	12. Forest of Death Part 1

**Wassup, peeps? I feel extra hyper today! :D Why?**

**Who knows?**

**Got nothing to say right now which is weird since my mind is all jumbled up and stuff. BUTTT who cares!? I certainly don't!**

***Smile***

**Hints of GaaSaku and NejiSaku will come up here ;) So get read-ayyy! Now sit back, do some yoga, and enjoy the chapter :D**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"**_Yo!_**" -Inner Saku

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Forest of Death Part 1**

* * *

**-Location: Forest of Death. Morning-**

Sakura looked up at the forest before her. "_Ahh...scary as I remembered it ..._"

"**_This place is creepy..._**" Inner Saku said shivering.

"_It should be..._" Sakura thought smirking evilly. Naruto looked between Anko and Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan has the same smirk as that girl...it's almost scary..._" Naruto thought rubbing his left arm, feeling his hair stand up. Sasuke let his eyes wonder until it stopped at Sakura's form.

"_I still haven't forgotten about those missions Sakura..._" Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes at her back. Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw the examiner throw a kunai at Naruto's cheek and sighed.

"_Naruto did something stupid again..._"

"So you think you can handle it? You're not scared are you?" Anko whispered, wiping the blood off Naruto's cheek before her eyes snapped to the left and a kunai came down from her sleeves to her hand when suddenly a freakishly long tongue that was holding a kunai appeared beside her.

"I was just... returning you kunai..." A ninja from the grass said smiling a bit.

"Why thank you, Grass ninja," Anko said smiling at the snake bastar-

*coughcough*

…lady.

When the grass ninja has yet to move back, Anko narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me, if you wish to reach a premature end," Anko said taking the kunai from the lady's tongue.

"My pardon. With the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair...I'm afraid I just got a little bit excited…" The Grass ninja said, moving away.

"_Cool...I wonder if I can do that to my tongue!_" Naruto thought sticking his tounge out and trying to make it longer.

"**_He's an idiot..._**" Inner Sakura said face palming knowing EXACTLY what Naruto was trying to do.

"_I can't blame him for thinking that...I wonder..._" Sakura thought slowly sticking her tongue out.

"**_DON'T...even THINK about it._**" Inner said firmly glaring at the inside of Sakura's head.

"_Well sorry..._" Sakura thought pouting a bit and Neji, who was staring at her for some reason, caught it and his face turned red.

"Neji, are you okay?" Lee asked his teammate whose face suddenly turned red.

"I-i-i'm FINE!" Neji said looking away but glancing at Sakura after. Lee, though, got even more worried since his teammate never stutters but decided to let it go.

"_What's wrong with me?!"_

Ten-Ten looked at Neji, a smirk in her face that literally screamed, "_I saw that!"_

Neji glared at her. "_Shut it! You saw nothing!_"

Anko returned to her position in front before taking out a stack of paper from her coat.

"Now before we start the test I have something to hand out to you all. It's just a standard consent form, before the test all of you will have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Kiba asked.

"Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get consent for that risk otherwise it would be my responsibility." Anko said laughing at the last part causing the genins to give her the evil eye.

"Now, I will be explaining what you guys will be doing in this test, here pass it around." Naruto got the paper and took one before passing it to Kabuto who took one and gave it to the other ninja beside him.

Gaara was about to pass it when he noticed the person next to him. Gaara and Sakura stared at each other as Sakura's hand grasped the papers and took it away from him muttering a small _Arigatou_. Gaara nodded at her before looking at the paper in his hand, wondering why his neck suddenly felt warmer than usual.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will ask every one of your survival skills. First, I will give a description of the practice field." Anko said taking out a scroll and opening it.

"The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside and in the center is a locked tower located 10 kilometers from each gate, it's in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test. The test consists of..." Anko closed the scroll and took something from her pouch.

"An anything goes battle to get your hands on...these." Anko said holding up two scrolls.

"You will be fighting for these two scrolls: The Heaven and Earth Scroll." Anko put the scrolls away.

"All together, 25 teams will be participating and half of them will be after the Heaven Scroll while the other goes after the Earth Scroll." Anko said.

"Okay...so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your team has to bring these two scrolls to the tower."

"We have to bring both?! That means half of us will fail!" Ino shouted in shock.

"No one said it would be easy. Oh, and one more thing you have a time limit, you must finish be in the tower within five days." Anko said smirking.

"FIVE days?!" Ten-ten yelled at Anko.

"_Why is everyone repeating whatever Anko-sensei says?_" Sakura thought looking at them weirdly.

"**_Wow, back up. Did I just hear Anko-SENSEI?!_**"

"_Well yeah. She was one of my sensei's in the future. Where do you think I learned how to scare Ibiki?_" Sakura said to Inner.

"What do we do about food?!" Chouji –who else would've shouted it?- shouted.

"You just have to look around." Anko said.

"What a drag..." and surprisingly it wasn't Shikamaru who said. It was Sakura.

"_I'm getting tired...I think I brought that book I bought yesterday. Yes! I have it._" Sakura thought, taking out a book from her pouch.

"**_What...is that thing?!_**" Inner said staring at the book.

"_Hey! This is a very romantic book..._"

"**_How so?_**" Inner muttered, not even bothering to sound interested.

"_Well, in the beginning, there is this girl who likes a guy but then the guy likes someone else and because she was the best friend of the boy –meaning she was always with him- she always see all the romantic gestures he does for the girl he likes and at first, the girl was determine to make him realize that she loves him but she soon gave up because she couldn't take it anymore and so the girl jumps inside a volcano and the boy jumps after her. Argh…it is just so romantic..._" Sakura thought sighing a bit at the book.

"**_...How we are the same I have NO idea._**"

"_Don't worry! The feelings mutual._"

"When everyone is done, you will all give the consent form over there and they, "Anko pointed at the three chunins in the tent, "in exchange, will give you a scroll. After that, pick a gate and wait for my signal."

"Now you have 10 minutes before we will begin so use it wisely!"

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was peacefully reading her book when she felt a familiar chakra appear in front of her. Sakura looked up from her book and stared at the boy in front of her before moving a bit to the side.

"Come and sit with me, Sabaku-san," Sakura said patting the space beside her before her attention already to the book in her hands. Sakura didn't feel Gaara's presence beside her until a few minutes later.

"_He must be quite shock since his sand didn't react..._"

Gaara was shock to the core, that much was true. Why didn't his sand react?! And why the hell does his face feel warmer?! And why...does he feel a hand on his forehead? Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and his eye traveled from the palm to the arm and finally the owner of the said hand and was surprised to see a flash of worry pass by her eyes.

"Are you alright, Sabaku-san?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry laced on her voice. Everything was silent as the pair stared at each other's eyes when suddenly Gaara muttered,

"...Gaara."

Sakura blinked once.

Twice.

"Pardon?"

"Just Gaara. Sabaku-san is my father's name," Gaara murmured looking, cross-eyed, at the butterfly that landed on his nose. Sakura giggled quietly because there is NO way she will giggle out loud.

It isn't her style...

"_Cute..._"

"Okay then Gaara, I think it's time I head back to my team. They must be worried about me," Sakura said, standing up and grabbing her book from the ground, but in the process, whispered something in Gaara's ear, which caused him to freeze. After bowing, Sakura was on her way.

"Aa..." Gaara said looking at her back.

* * *

**-With Kankuro and Temari-**

Both of them were behind a tree and saw the moment that happened between their brother and pinky. Temari was trying her best to keep her mouth shut and as for Kankuro…

Well, he was trying hard to get the hands of Temari off his neck and in the same time wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"OKAY, YOU MAAGOTS! TEN MINUTES IS UP! GET YOUR SCROLLS!" Anko shouted pointing at the tent.

Gaara walked towards his siblings, who were whispering to each other with their backs turned to him.

"What are you guys doing…?" Temari and Kankuro jumped away from each other and turned around to face Gaara.

"N-n-n-n-nothing! What are you talking about?! hahahah..." Temari said, sweating bullets. Kankuro and Temari smiled at Gaara nervously when they saw him cross his arms and stare at them.

_"_Whatever...let's go..." Temari and Kankuro sighed in relief as they followed Gaara.

Naruto hand over their consent forms to the chunin while in exchange, the chunin gave them a Heaven Scroll.

"Okay, everyone! To your gates! Once it open, the test is officially on!" Anko said smiling happily.

* * *

**-Gate 16-**

"WO-HO! We rock at survival! There's no way we will lose this! Hinata, you better be ready!" Kiba shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"R-right..." HInata said quietly.

* * *

**-Gate 27-**

"This test might cost us our lives...What a drag..." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"But since we have to do this...let's go after the weaker teams first."

"Chips…check...Chocolate...check...Strawberry layer cake...Ohhh Good..." Chouji said looking at the cake.

* * *

**-Gate 6-**

"_Not only do I have to deal with the other punks on other teams...I'll be with Gaara...and he might try to KILL me! Especially if he finds out we saw happened between him and pinky!_" Kankuro said, looking at Temari who was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

**-Gate 12-**

"Alright! I dare you to bring it on, you noobs! I'll just send you back when you came from, twice as hard!" Naruto yelled acting like a boxer and punching the air. Sasuke smirked at him while Sakura was retying her hair in a bun, making sure it won't cause a hindrance to her.

"_Hokage-sama..._" Sakura sighed.

*_Flashback_*

_Knock._

_Knock._

_"Come in." The Hokage said looking up from his paper work. Sakura entered the room and bowed respectfully._

_"Hokage-sama..." Sakura muttered._

_"Aaa...Sakura what is it?" the Hokage said, bringing his attention to favorite ninja since Hashirama._

_"The Chunin Exams are tomorrow..." Sakura said looking out the window._

_"Yes...Orochimaru will be coming..." the Hokage sighed, looking at his village._

_"Hokage-sama...What am I going to do with Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura said looking at the wise man in front of her._

_"Sakura...you will have to decide this on your own." Sakura turned to the Hokage with an alarmed expression. _

_"Hokage-sama-!" Sakura started but was cut off._

_"Sakura...He is your team mate...You will have to choose: Don't let him get the curse mark or...let everything happen like they did before." Sakura bit her lip. _

_"If I won't let him get the curse mark...he will probably stay but Naruto won't be able to train with Jiraya and get stronger than before...but if I let him get it...things might turn out the way they did..." Sakura muttered rubbing her temples._

_"Either way it's a not a win-win situation..." Hokage-sama sighed before looking at the young girl. Sakura stared at the Hokage before closing her eyes and sighing. She seems to be doing that lately, ever since she came here. _

_"I trust you Sakura...you will make the right choice." the Hokage said to the pinkette._

_"Dismissed." Sakura bowed at the Hokage before leaving the office._

_"Good luck Sakura._" _The Hokage thought looking at the red and pink blur._

_*End of flashback*_

The countdown was heard.

"THREE!"

"_Don't worry, Hokaga-sama I made my decision and..._" Sakura trailed off tightening her bun.

"TWO!"

The Hokage looked out the window. "_Sakura..._"

"ONE!"

Kakashi-sensei closed his eyes.

"_Good luck..._" Kakashi thought an image of his team in his mind.

"GO!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as the gate opened and the teams dashed in.

"_I'm sorry..._"

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews, so far! :D I hope you liked this chapter and the GaaSaku scene :P**

**What decision did Sakura make? Why is she sorry for her decision?! Will Sasuke get the curse mark or not?! Why am I asking you these questions when I'm the author?! Am I going insane?! **

…**I think I should stop! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! ^.^**

**Next Chapter: Forest of Death Part 2**

**Until we meet again... (I desperately need a new catch phrase!)**


	13. Forest of Death Part 2

**Hey! **

**I didn't get to update sooner because…Err… I got lost in the road of Life? Haha…:3**

**Unfortunately, there won't be much romance in this chapter and only a bit of humor 'cuz this is serious...**

**REALLY serious...O.e**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!**

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Forest of Death Part 2**

* * *

***With Team 8***

"Okay the first thing we got to do is to find them. Ready, Hinata?" Kiba said looking at Hinata who nodded.

"Byakugan!"

_You're survival skills will be tested..._

* * *

***Team Guy***

"Take it easy, Lee the test has only just begun." Neji said catching up with his eager teammate boy.

"That may be but still...whoever our enemies are...I want to find them before they find us!" Lee said, eye burning with determination.

"You block-headed fool..." Neji muttered chuckling a bit despite his sentence.

_You're teamwork will be tested..._

* * *

***Team Asuma***

Ino's head popped out from behind the tree and same with Shikamaru who was hiding in the tree in front of her. Shikamaru looked around before giving a nod to Ino. Ino came out when she look to the right.

"Argh! Are you kidding me?! What are you doing?!" Ino yelled/whispered glaring at Chouji who was sitting on the ground opening a bag of chips.

"Just taking a snack! I have to keep up my strength, don't I?" Chouji said getting a handful of chips.

"We barely even started!"

"Chouji..."

"I can't help it! It's my favorite flavor!" Chouji defended.

"Hah! You guys quick! Hide!" Shikamaru said, sensing a chakra nearby.

Ino and Shikamaru ran to a bush while Shikamaru dragged Chouji by his scarf just in time three ninjas landed where they were. Shikamaru peeked at a hole at the bush.

"_Oh no..._" Shikamaru thought his eyes widening at the potato chip on the ground. One of the ninjas pointed to another direction and the other two nodded before jumping to the trees.

Ino sighed in relief while Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"_Oh man...I have to deal with this for five days?_" Shikamaru muttered, letting his head fall to the ground.

_You're power will be tested..._

* * *

***Back with Team 8***

"So if the tower is where everyone is heading...then I say we set a trap nearby and catch whoever gets caught," Kiba said when suddenly Akamaru sniffed the air and barked at Kiba.

"Well, well...we have company..." Kiba said smirking.

"Look at those fools...standing in the open as if they WANT to get caught." A ninja who will now be name "Hiro" said.

"It seems they sensed us but there such lame ninjas that they can't even pin point where we are." 'Taka' said when suddenly 'Hiro' froze.

"Hey you okay? What's...that thing on your back?" Taka said looking at a something that was moving inside Hiro's shirt. The shirt was pulled down to reveal a HUGE leach.

"W-what?" suddenly leaches fell from above them.

"A-AHHH!"

"Heh...I guess the leaches found them..." Shino muttered looking up at the tree where the ninjas were.

The ninjas, who are now on the ground, shakily stood up not noticing the wires around them when suddenly Hiro touched one. A giant net wrapped around them from under them.

"That's one team down..." Kiba said looking at the ninjas.

_The hunters are on the loose..._

* * *

***Team 7***

"A-AAHHHHH!" Naruto and Sasuke looked back while Sakura was keeping her eyes out for anything unusual.

"That...sounded like someone screaming..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded at Sasuke while Sakura sighed getting irritated for some reason.

"AH! It's nothing to worry about! This is going to be a piece of ca-!" Naruto suddenly stopped before excusing himself.

"Ahh, excuse me for a bit I really need to ...you know..." Naruto said going to a nearby bush and Sakura, who was annoyed as it is, felt her patience snap.

"NOT INFRONT OF ME! GO BEHIND A TREE, YOU IDOIT!" Sakura growled punching Naruto's head. Sasuke stared at Sakura with a surprised expression.

"_Wonder what made her so...annoyed..._" Sasuke thought, inching away from Sakura.

***After Naruto...you know***

"Ahh! That was a lot! I wrote my whole name!"

**BAM!**

Naruto grunted as his back connected with a tree. He looked up holding his cheek and stared at Sakura who's right arm was stretched to his direction proving she was the one hit him.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!" Naruto yelled before he gulped. Sakura's glare right now is just downright SCARY! Plus Sasuke's...if looks could kill he would be DEAD!

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you...Sasuke..." Sasuke nodded his head before attacking Naruto.

"H-HEY! GUYS! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?!"

"Yeah right! Where's Naruto!?" Sasuke snorted glaring at Naruto.

"What are you talking about? I am NARUTO!"

"Then where's your cut on your cheek?" Naruto's eyes widened and he froze.

"And you have Naruto's shuriken holder on your left when Naruto is right handed! Your transformation is worst than his." Sasuke glared while Naruto stayed silent.

Naruto suddenly smirked and dropped the henge.

"So you found out? So what?! I'll still get your scroll...now which one of you has it..." the rain ninja said. Sasuke just held his kunai tighter while Sakura took her own out.

"I see..." the rain ninja said before dashing towards them. Sasuke and Sakura jumped both doing hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sakura and Sasuke both yelled fire coming out from their mouths. The rain ninja dodged everything and attacked Sasuke with a kunai and Sasuke countering it.

"You have two opponents..." Sakura muttered from above before front flipping and kicking him to the ground. The rain ninja coughed up blood before jumping out of the of Sakura's punch. Sakura stopped herself before her fist can hit the ground before Sasuke and she followed the ninja.

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled his body and hands tied together.

"Little idiot..." Sakura muttered as Sasuke threw a kunai at the rope.

"Thank you!"

"Keep your head in the game!" the rain ninja said throwing kunais at them. Sakura jumped out of tree while Sasuke went under it but then he looked up.

"Paper bomb..!"

**BOOM!**

Sasuke quickly twisted himself so he land on all fours.

"Sorry but this is a test you failed!" the rain ninja said kunai on Sasuke's neck.

"Didn't I tell you already you have two opponents?" Sakura said throwing a kunai at him. The rain ninja jumped out of the way but Sakura suddenly flashed step to the ground and used her chakra to hold the kunai and throwing it to the ninja using her feet. While the kunai was speeding towards him Sakura came up in front of him digging her kunai deep within him.

"Argh..." Sakura glared at him with her Kekkai Genkai activated.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Be on guard! His team mates might strike at any moment!" Sakura yelled back. The rain ninja pushed Sakura away from him.

"I came alone...I'll get you back!" the rain ninja said holding his wound before jumping away. Sakura landed safely on the ground and glared at his back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running towards. Sasuke, who was behind Naruto looking for enemies, slowly walked towards them.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, looking at the unmoving kunoichi.

"_I still have it..._" Sakura thought touching her face. She felt it. She definitely felt it. The rushing of chakra to her eyes and the burning sensation, it was all too familiar.

"Let's go..." Sakura muttered jumping to a tree and hopping to another. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before following.

"_If I still have my Kekkai Genkai then my decision just got easier...should we pass the other direction? No...It wouldn't matter...he will still find us..._" Sakura thought, sighing.

"_So little time..._" Sakura stopped before landing down on the ground with Sasuke and Naruto coming after.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke said thinking she spotted an enemy. Sakura turned around and sat down.

"That last encounter just proved that we can't just trust appearance...we need to have something that will prove that you are the real person..." Sakura said sitting down.

"_Not that me sensing your chakra is enough..._"

"How about a password?" Sasuke said leaning on a tree.

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked following Sakura and sitting down.

"A secret one...something that is only known to the three of us..." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"A question...When does a ninja strike?" Sakura said following the password they did before. Sakura's eyes wondered until it fell upon a bamboo that was sticking out from underground.

"_So that's how she knew our password..._" Sakura thought before continuing,

"A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard down. When his weapon lays forgotten in the still-mist of the night. That's our password." Sakura ended, opening her eyes to see Sasuke nod and Naruto looking confused.

"Did you get it, Naruto?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! I got it! I just thought it would be a passWORD not a pasSPEACH." Naruto said, scratching his head nervously.

"Okay...Sasuke you get the scroll..."

"Wait a minute I-Ahh!" Naruto yelped touching his cheek.

"What was that?"

Dread filled Sakura as her eyes went blank.

"_This is it..._"

Suddenly a harsh wind blew and separated them.

"All right you two head into the woods and keep your eyes open...I'll handle THIS alone..." The grass ninja said looking at the trail before them.

Sasuke was under a bush when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered, taking a leaf out of her hair. Sasuke held his kunai in front of him.

"Stay there! The password!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes a bit before reciting the password perectly. Sasuke lowered his kunai a bit when she finished.

"HEY! GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Naruto yelled running towards them.

"Don't come any closer. Password," Sasuke said resuming his position. Sakura's eyes flashed in recognition before her hand slowly inched towards her holster. When Naruto recited the password, Sakura quickly drew her kunai out and aimed for a vital organ. Not that she knew it would hit and all, but it was worth the try, right?

"I'll admit you're quicker than the first one. Naruto would have never remembered that password! Not in a million years, you have a better chance in teaching a hamster that than him!" Sasuke said glaring at the new imposter. Naruto grinned, his tongue licking his lips.

"My…aren't we the clever one..." Sakura shivered unnoticed.

"It gets really creepy when you're looking at Naruto's appearance and hearing the voice of her...Ugh..."

_POOF!_

"Tell me...if you team mate is really THAT dimwitted than why would you chose a password that long?" the grass ninja said holding her hat. Sasuke glared at her while Sakura went to her sarcastic mode.

"Honestly, I didn't know he was THAT dimwitted..." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Now isn't the time for your sarcastic mouth, Sakura!" Sasuke whispered harshly at Sakura who just rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about? It's the PERFECT time for me to be sarcastic." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"_I'm about to sacrifice my life here!_"

"This...will be entertaining..." the grass ninja said, her tongue flickering out like a snake.

_Choose your actions wisely..._

* * *

***With Naruto***

"Ugh...okay okay...woop-sie daisy..." Naruto muttered rolling to the side and standing up.

"I wonder where Sasuke and Sakura went...I hope they are…are…are…" Naruto repeated the last word over and over looking at the huge snake in front of him.

"HOLY CRAP!"

* * *

***Back with Sasuke and Sakura***

"Ahh...you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll, don't you? It would fit so nicely with your Heaven Scroll..." the grass ninja said before bringing it to her mouth. Sakura quickly covered Sasuke's eyes and looked away,

"Must be over 15, Sasuke..." Sakura muttered while Sasuke blinked stupidly.

"When this is over...one of us will get both scrolls..." the grass ninja looked at them with eyes that resembled a snake.

"And one of them will be dead."

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his own death flash in front of him before falling down to the ground shaking. The grass ninja smiled in satisfaction but then her eyes widened.

"_The girl..._" the grass ninja thought looking at the still standing pinkette who had her head down and was blocking her view of Sasuke. The ninja's eyes widened when Sakura's head looked up and now it was her turn to see her death flash in front of her but she didn't go down. Oh no, she wasn't afraid of her death. She just shivered a bit before standing up straight again.

"Such cold and dangerous eyes..." but she didn't know but the hand behind was shaking hard. Sakura stared at the grass ninja, struggling to keep her eyes blank.

"C'mon Sasuke..." Sakura whispered barely moving her mouth.

"Oh what's this? You don't seem to fear death...interesting..."

"_That's right, you bastard. I don't fucking fear death,_" Sakura thought satisfied that her plan was working. Sakura suddenly threw two kunais (with a third one hidden) with lightning speed and picked up Sasuke and jumped out of there.

* * *

***Naruto***

"That's it! I'm leaving! I don't care if slither puss here doesn't like it!" Naruto yelled before struggling to put his hands together.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto's started poof-ing out everywhere until...

_**SPLAT!**_

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Naruto panted glaring and pointing at the snake.

* * *

***Sasuke and Sakura***

Sakura and Sasuke were behind a tree, panting and taking deep breaths. Sakura leaned on a tree trying to calm her breathing.

"Damn it! Fear dominated me!" Sakura yelled in her mind closing her eyes shut tightly.

"Saku-SHH!" Sakura cut him off telling him to be quiet.

"We can't just keep running..." Sakura said to Sasuke, who nodded.

"But she's too dangerous for us..." Sasuke said looking at Sakura. Sakura turned around and her eyes widened.

"WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Sasuke's hand and jumping away. The snake slithered up the tree and dashed to them. Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke put his body in front of her and threw shurikens at it.

"STAY AWAY!" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan unconsciously activated because of his fear. The snake hissed in pain before falling down to a tree trunk. Sasuke and Sakura landed in different trees, Sasuke panting deeply. Sakura eyes snapped to the snake when he started cracking.

"I sense your fear and desperation, boy...but the girl...I sense none at all...why is that?" the grass ninja wondered half of her body sticking out from the snake. Sakura glared at the snake-like lady with hatred that could rivals Sasuke's.

"You look at me with such eyes...as if I did something unforgivable to you..." the grass ninja said looking at Sakura's eyes searching for any signs of fear or desperation. The grass-ninja frowned. There was none at all. Her eyes were carefully concealing any emotions.

"_Trust me, you snake. My fear and desperation is as strong as his, maybe even stronger._" Sakura closed her eyes as she came up with a plan.

"_The only thing I can think off right now..._" Sakura nodded before opening her dull eyes and staring at the lady.

Stare.

Stare.

Jumps away.

"What?" the lady said in surprise. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura leave him but he saw the words in her eyes when she looked back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before nodding at Sakura unnoticed.

"_Just hold on for a bit._"

"_I will..._" Sasuke thought, though with a bit uncertainty.

"Looks like she ran away...pity!" the lady said before slithering her way to Sasuke like the snake when suddenly kunais stopped him.

"LOOKS LIKE I CAME JUST IN TIME!"

* * *

***With Sakura***

"_Naruto..._" Sakura thought looking down on the yellow-haired boy.

"_**Why aren't you helping them?!**_" Inner Sakura roared in anger.

"_Shut your mouth. I don't have time for your idiocy._" Sakura snapped at Inner. Inner immediately went quiet. This was the first time Sakura actually snapped at her with pure anger in her voice. Or even snapped at her.

"_I need time...something I don't get everyday..._" Sakura closed her eyes hearing Naruto's voice and Sasuke's panting around her.

"_**What...do you plan on doing?**_" Inner Sakura whispered quietly.

"_I'll end everything with one move..._" Sakura thought waiting for the right time to make said move.

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Anko burst inside the office of the Hokage who was calmly drinking tea.

"What is it, dear Anko?" the Hokage said gently putting down his tea cup.

"OROCHIMARU IS HERE!" Anko shouted banging her hands on the desk.

"I know." came the short reply of the Hokage.

"W-what? THEN WHY ISN'T AN-!" Hokage-sama raised a hand to silence her.

"I already have it under control but if you want...you may go after him." Anko glared at the tea cup because well...she can't glare at the Hokage before storming out of the office banging the door in the process. The Hokage sighed before looking outside.

"You better have it control Sakura..."

* * *

"AHH! AHH!" Naruto continued to punch the snake. Sakura slammed her eyes shut and held her head in desperate need to cover the screams.

"_Naruto..._" Sakura thought desperately.

"ARGH!" Naruto grunted as his back met the tree.

"_That fire_ _in his eyes...there's no mistaking it! Things have gotten interesting..._" the lady thought smirking.

"Now then...let's see how well you do, Sasuke." the snake dashed at Sasuke with incredibly speed when…

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto who stopped the snake from eating him alive.

"Heh...You're not hurt are you? You scaredy cat!" Naruto yelled looking at Sasuke with the Kyuubi's eyes. Sasuke gasped looking at Naruto's eyes when suddenly a tongue circled around him and brought him up.

"H-HEY! HEY! PUT ME DOWN! SHIT MAN! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Naruto thrashed around the tongue trying to get away. The tongue pulled up Naruto's shirt a bit before purple flames started appearing on her finger tips. The lady smashed her palm into Naruto's stomach.

"FIVE PALM SEAL!"

"AHHHH!"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she clenched her hair and restrained herself from barging in.

"_Just a little more..._" Sakura thought.

* * *

Sakura's eye brow twitched.

"_Now..!_" Sakura jumped from her hiding spot and dashed to Orochimaru, who was preparing to put the curse seal on Sasuke.

"Second stage..." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes but Orochimaru and everyone heard it clearly as if she wasn't whispering at all. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"_What?! She was there the whole time?! I didn't even sense her!_"

"KUROKI HONOO!" Sakura's eyes snapped open as her eyes turned to her Kekkai Genkai but something was different. Her pupils weren't shaped as a shuriken anymore but it looked rings were in her eyes (kind of like Rinnegan) and one of them was on fire. Literally. As in blue flames were coming out from her eye.

"Those eyes...what is it? I never saw anything like it!" Orochimaru said, rapidly losing attention on Sasuke.

"_You should know, you bastard. You made it._" Sakura thought before landing in front of Sasuke and muttering, though they still heard it perfectly,

"Me ni mienai honoo." the flame in Sakura's eye suddenly disappeared but Sakura knew it didn't, it was just invisible now. Suddenly Orochimaru screamed in pain, his arm was getting burnt but he couldn't see any flames.

Then it hit him.

"_Me...ni mienai honoo means invisible flames!_"

Sakura knew her planned work when she saw the new glint in Orochimaru's eyes. Orochimaru smirked at them.

"It looks like I have a different prey now..." Orochimaru suddenly stretched his neck and bit Sakura.

"Argh..." Sakura bit her lip, like hell she would give Orochimaru the satisfaction of making her scream. Sakura let her chakra flow to her neck to sooth the pain a bit but she wasn't expecting Orochimaru to bite Sasuke, as well.

"NO!" Sakura rushed to Orochimaru and punched his face, chakra blazing out from her fist. Orohimaru grinned creepily before sinking down to the ground.

"Let's see who will break first..."

Sakura glared at the tree he sunk in before rushing to Sasuke, who fainted already. Sakura fell her knees and chakra surrounded her. Not a minute late, a scream filled with frustration and rage was heard.

"AHHH!"

Angry tears rolled down her face as Sakura punched the tree continuously.

"Hokage-sama...I failed...It was only supposed to be me..."

_Because sometimes the hunter..._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Becomes the hunted._  
**

* * *

**CHAR! Ano ni? Twilight? Hahahaha! That last part was really...deep and soooooo out of character of me. It was to be expected, i was all emotional and all when I was typing this.**

** Aww, poor Saku-chan! I bet you know already what her plan was.**

**Oh and guys Sakura's Kekkai Genkai? Not mine. It's from the anime Black Rock shooter! See the picture in my account! :)**

**Next Chapter: Forest of Death Part 3**

**I'll show you another nightmare next time…- Hahaha! I'm still looking for another catch phrase!**


	14. Forest of Death Part 3

**Review and enjoy this chapter of Unexpected Second Chance. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS! ;D**

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Forest of Death Part 3**

* * *

For two days straight Sakura wouldn't dare to go to sleep. She would simply close her eyes, meditating, while healing the pain the curse mark would bring once in a while and blocking Orochimaru's taunting that seems to be always there when she closes her eyes.

_Sigh._

Sakura waited. Waited for Sasuke and Naruto to wake up, waited for the Sound nins to come, and waited for this whole thing to end but she knew that would never happen. Everything have just begun.

Sakura clenched her eyes tighter, this wasn't suppose to happen. It was only suppose to be her getting the curse seal, not him too! She thought Orochimaru could only put the curse seal on one person.

Sakura's finger twitched lightly. The Sound nins are here. Sakura's finger moved.

_Thud._

A kunai embeded itself in front of the squirrel that was heading to her. Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

"Gomenasai, Squirrel-san...i'm just really in a bad mood right now." Sakura said, getting her scarf and warpping it around her neck tightly before leaning on the large tree root.

"I was sure that would work...Do you think she saw the paperbomb we attached to the squirrels back?"

"No...I don't think that's it...I gess we have to get a closer look to find out."

* * *

**-With Lee-**

"_Okay...if I can catch all 24 leaves before they touch the ground then Sakura will fall in love with me! If not she will never return my feelings!_" Lee thought looking at the leaves falling. Lee jumped off the tree and caught the leaves.

"_One more!_" Lee thought when he saw a squirrel with a paper bomb attached to its back. Lee dashed to squirrel, quickly ripping the paper boom from it's back.

"That was close...

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

"Some look out...she's asleep." A voice sounded.

"It's called meditating, dimwit." Sakura said, her eyes still closed. The ninja that spoke growled when a girl voice sounded.

"Chill, Dosu. She's trying to push your buttons." Kin said looking at Sakura cautiously.

"_I still remember those eyes..._" Kin thought an image of Sakura's eyes in her head. The eyes that was so hollow, so blank, so...cold. Kin shivered unnoticed. Just thinking about it gave her the chills. She really didn't expect a girl like her to have such eyes.

"Hmpf...Wake Sasuke up! We want to fight him!" Dosu said looking at the meditating girl. Suddenly, Sakura was standing up facing them, eyes only half way with two kunais spinning lazily on her pointer and middle finger, but strangely enough, none of them seemed to be hitting each other.

"_I guess Orochimaru didn't tell them I also got the curse mark...I don't know if that makes it easier or harder,_" Sakura thought, looking at the sound trio with something between cautiousness and bored-ness.

"What do you guys want? What do you REALLY want? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows." The trio's eyes widened before Zaku said,

"I can't stay quiet after hearing that! How dare you talk to us like! I'll kill you first then Sasuke!" Zaku jumped off the rock he was standing on.

"Wait Zaku...This type of grass was just recently dugged up...and grass like this doesn't grow in these forest. If your going to make a trap shouldn't you hide them better?" Dosu said, holding up the grass. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Now we attack." The trio jumped towards Sakura who was just staring straight ahead when she threw one of her kunais to the side.

_Slice._

"What?! She has a trap above too?!" Zaku yelled, looking at the huge log that was heading towards them.

"Nice try, girl but that won't work on us." Dosu said, his hand on the log before it suddenly exploaded. Sakura watched as the trio sped towards her, the last kunai on her finger coming to a stop.

She was about to defend herself when a voice joined in, "LEAF HURRICANE!"

Sakura glanced up as Lee landed on the ground before his body went to his signature stance, the squirrel on his shoulder. Sakura stared at Lee for while before sighing.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" Sakura muttered, suddenly beside Lee, who jumped a bit at the sudden arrival.

"_Fast..._" Lee thought glancing at Sakura, who was once again twirling her kunai lazily.

"I will always appear anywhere and anytime when you are in trouble, Sakura-san. I will protect you with my life." Lee answered, scratching the chin of the squirrel before setting it down. The trio stared at the two with a cautious gaze. Well, the two boys stared at LEE but Kin stared at both of them.

"_He's a good guy..._" Sakura thought, smiling secretly and chuckling.

"Hai, Lee...Arigatou." Sakura said before letting her gaze go back to the trio. Happy tears were flowing out of his eyes when he heard her say that.

"_Yes! She said yes and thanked me, Gai-sensei!_"

Dosu got the scroll out from his puch and handed it to Zaku.

"Looks like I have no choice...Zaku I'll let you handle Sasuke while I handle these two." Dosu stared at Sakura and Lee before opening his sleeves.

"The guy with the bushy eyebrows is pretty good in Taijutsu...Looks like I get to have some fun." Dosu muttered before dashing to them while Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit at the sentence.

"_Sexist..._" Sakura thought before Lee digged his hand to the ground and brought up a HUGE root from undeground.

"I am positive there is some trick in your arm so I will not waste my time dodging it! After all, I saw your trick already." Lee said from behind the root.

"_But having said that he is still in an disadvantage because it is three to one...but I never said I wasn't going to help him and plus...I need to let go some steam._" Sakura thought before taking a deep breath and letting it out while coming out from behind the root Lee following but from the other side.

* * *

**-With team Asuma-**

"Aww man! There doesn't seem to be a team around that is weaker than us!" Ino yelled her hand behind her head looking annoyed.

"Hey I still think that Naruto's team is weaker than us." Shikamaru said while thinking, "_I'm not sure with Sakura though..._" before looking at Ino who glared at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU JERK! THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT SAKURA AND NARUTO IS LAME BUT I WON'T LET YOU TALK BAD ABOUT SASUKE! HE'S AWESOME!" Ino yelled pointing at Shikamaru with a vein popping out.

"Sakura? Ino, I don't think Sakura is weaker than us. Have you forgotten that information card we saw? That girl did 3 A-RANK missions and her team didn't even know about it so I'm pretty sure she came back like it was no big deal!" Shikamaru said, remembering the card Kabuto showed them. Ino cringed at the topic about Sakura's card. Before, she thought Sakura couldn't even hurt a fly! but after seeing that...Ino shook her head, she was trying to forget about it.

"I don't care about Sakura! There is no way Sasuke would lose a fight!" Ino yelled turning away from Shikamaru with her arms crossed.

"Hey guys Sasuke collapsed... and Sakura is fighting!" Chouji said, looking at the fight from up a tree.

"WHAT!?" Ino shouted in shock jumping on the tree Chouji was on, Shikamaru following after, and narrowed her eyes to get a better view.

* * *

Sakura twisted her body so she can land on fours like a cat while Lee landing on his feet before falling on one knee panting heavily. Sakura stood up and glanced at Lee before glaring at Dosu. Dosu flinched from her glare before straightening up. Sakura was about to attack again when Lee stopped her.

"Wait Sakura...Go look after your team mates first...I'll handle this." Lee said his head down but he was unwrapping the bandages on his hands. Sakura hesitated before nodding and vanishing from beside Lee and appeared in front of her team mates.

"_Gai-sensei...the condition has been met...I have to use that jutsu now..._" Lee snapped his head up when Dosu rushed at him.

"TO PROTECT THE LIFE OF SOMEONE PRECIOUS!"

When Dosu was almost an arm away Lee disppeared only to reappear from under him and kick Dosu in the chin.

"I'm not done yet!" Lee shouted from behind Dosu in the air before the bandages around Lee's arms wrapped around Dosu tying his hand with his body together. Lee quickly wrapped his arms around Dosu and switched so they were falling down and twirling around like a hurricane.

"FRONT LOTUS!"

"_Oh no Dosu...there's no way he can break his fall!_" Zaku thought before doing some handseals and plugging his hands in the ground.

_**BAM!**_

Lee gritted his teeth, looking at the body that was caught in a earth jutsu. (A/N I think?)

"Got you just in time...that impact could've been worse if I didn't catch you..." Zaku said, smirking at Dosu who had is upper part of his body underground. Lee landed on the ground staring at the trio when Dosu got up his body not injured.

"What?! This can't be!" Lee yelled.

"A frightening jutsu...I would have been out if it wasn't for this soft dirt..." Dosu started, shaking the dirt off. Lee stood up before falling down again panting.

"But now...it's my turn."

Dosu ran to Lee swinging his fist at him. Lee dodged but flinched at the sound coming from said fist. Lee panted more, his vision getting blurry.

"Your jutsu is indeed fast but mine is faster because it travels in the speed of sound." Dosu said looking at the kneeling genin. Lee's eyes widened before it closed tightly and he hurled.

"M-my ear!" Lee said holding his bleeding ear in pain.

"Oh I also forgot to mention my little gadget here...you might be able to dodge my blows...but you can't get away from it." Dosu said holding the gadget on his arm with his other.

"I don't need to hit you with my fist...the power of sound could do that for me!"

"Vibrations..." Sakua muttered but Dosu heard her.

"Give the little girl a price..."

_**Tick Mark.**_

"_I'll let it slide for now.._" Sakura thought.

"You see your little old fashion taijutsu won't work on us, not that your not pretty good at it, but what's the use? With our jutsus it won't matter! Sound is faster than you." Zaku said, smirking at the two leaf genins before opening his hands to reveal two little holes. Dosu ran to Sakura, who tensed a bit while keeping the information they have given tucked behind her mind.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lee shouted running in front of Sakura while the trio gasped. Lee stopped the arm together when the sound came out. Sakura quickly held Lee's other hand letting her chakra flow inside Lee and covering his ears while doing the same thing with hers. It was similar to how she does her medical jutsu but when she is using medical jutsus her chakra doesn't stay inside the body. She let her chakra protect the organs of the inner ear. It was, after all, the inner ear that controls our sense of balance, the ability to hear. Lee's eyes widened when nothing happened to him. Dosu, who thought it was affecting them, laughed.

"Didn't I tell you that it was no use? You and the little girl are idiots!" Dosu laughed more when suddenly he was kicked in the guts...hard. Dosu flew to the tree all the way at the other side. Sakura quickly turned around and let Lee sit down.

"It's time for you to rest, Lee...you've done enough." Sakura muttered gently to the wincing and panting boy in front of her. Lee looked at her alarmed but Sakura shook her head.

"I can handle myself just fine...and plus that guy needs to pay for calling me little girl...the second time." Sakura muttered her eyes annoyed and murderous. Lee hesitated before nodding at Sakura. Sakura turned around to glare at the three sound nins.

"How...did you...!" Dosu said in shock and anger. Sakura just stared at them placing a mask over her face.

"You said not too long ago that you use sound as a weapon and we all know how fast sound can travel. In dry air, the speed is 343.2 metres per second or one kilometer in three second or one mile per five seconds. Fast...very fast indeed." Sakura said her hand reaching behind her. The trio tensed thinking she was getting a weapon when she took out her pouch and dropped it on the ground.

"And now i'm as fast as sound in dry air." Sakura said, her head down. She knew it wasn't true, no one can be as fast as sound, but they don't know that.

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_Thud._

"Argh..." Dosu groaned in pain as the two trees he hit fell down. Zaku and Kin stared wide-eyed at the body on the ground then to Sakura who looked like she didn't even move. In a short period of time Sakura managed to kick Dosu to the tree that was all the way to the left then to the tree across from it without even breaking a sweat. Sakura once again reached behind her and let another pouch fall from her waist.

"And now as fast as sound when it travels in water."

_**BANG!**_

_**PULL!**_

_**KICK!**_

Sakura stopped, Zaku grunting and panting on the ground, his stomache bleeding and Kin unconcious from the kick, and looked at Sasuke the curse mark beginning to spread. Sakura grunted in pain her hand going under her scarf and holding her curse mark. Sakura fell to the ground, her eyes tight in agony. Sakura panted, trying to heal the curse but no matter what she does the pain just keeps on coming.

"Argh..." Sakura bit her lip to replace the scream that was about to come out when Zaku kicked her guts. Sakura continued to bite her lips until it bled but she didn't stop. The pain was killing her.

"_What's wrong with me!? I felt pain worse than this when I was at Orochimaru's base before!"_ Sakura thought her eyes in pain when her visoin started getting blurry.

"_Tears..?_" Sakura thought feeling a wet substance on her cheeks. Sakura took a deep breath stopping the tears from falling more when suddenly she fainted.

* * *

"Argh..." Sakura grunted as her eyes cracked open. Sakura blinked and stood up looking at the mess in front of her. Shikamaru was holding Ino's body, Ino was in Kin's body, Chouji looked like he was about to hurl and Lee was lying down on the ground unconcious. Sakura blinked again, the pain coming from the curse mark soothing. She was leaning on the root where her team mates were unconcious.

"It looks to me that somebody used our team mate as a punching bag." Sakura's eyes snapped outside and to the tree where Neji and Ten-ten were. Sakura could see that Neji's temper was flaring by his chakra pattern.

"NO ONE DOES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Neji shouted in anger activating his Byakugan. Everyone froze and gasped looking at the clearly angry Byakugan user.

"_He isn't just looking at us...he's looking right THROUGH us!_" Dosu, who recovered from the beating Sakura gave him, thought in surprise and a bit of fear.

To where Team 7 were, Sakura's arms were keeping Sasuke, who woke up with the curse mark spread all over his body, down.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" Sakura yelled/whispered glaring at Sasuke who glared right back at her.

"Let me go, Sakura! I'll kill them for hurting the people I care about! I'll kill them for hurting YOU!" Sasuke said thrashing around. Sakura's eyes narrowed before pulling Sasuke up and hugging him. It worked before so maybe it would work now.

It didn't. Sakura hugged tighter, trying to stop Sasuke.

"SASUKE! STOP! KILLING THEM WILL DO NO GOOD! DON'T LET OROCHIMARU'S TAUNTING GET TO YOU!"

**_"_**_**TRY KISSING HIM!**_" Inner yelled.

"_NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT, INNER!" _Sakura yelled at Inner annoyed.

**_"_**_**I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING ROMANTIC OR ANYTHING! I'M THINKING ABOUT SAVING MY TEAM MATE! THE SURPRISE MIGHT SNAP HIM OUT OF IT!**_" Inner declared.

"ARGH! STOP MOVING SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in anger and annoyance her head on his shoulder.

**_"_**_**JUST DO IT, SAKURA!**_" Sakura closed her eyes tightly before letting go off the hug and closing the distance between.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the markings slowly made its way back to the curse mark and his eyes closed. Sakura sighed before looking at the unconcious boy in her arms before laying him down and standing up, with her head down. Black and dark blue chakra came out from her curse mark.

"I'm such a hypocrite..."

"W-well...are you going to stay up there all day or come down and do something about it?" Dosu yelled cursing himself for the stutter. Neji smirked before closing his eyes.

"It looks like it might have been taken out of my hands..."

Dosu's eyes narrowed in confusion when he felt it. This chakra...

Everyone was looking at Sakura who was walking out from under the tree.

"SAKURA! YOUR AWAKE!" Ino shouted when she gasped. Pure black chakra were flowing and circling around Sakura, eyes dark emerald with a touch of insanity, but what was weird was that her chakra was making sizzling noises as if it was burning something and, unlike Sasuke's marks, hers looked like vines were all over her body.

"I'm feeling generous right now so I'll give you guys a chance...Leave the scroll, pick up your team mate and leave..." Sakura said looking at them with a promise of death if they didn't do what she said to do. Zaku either didn't see the death in her eyes or he was just plain stupid because he said,

"You think we're scared? You're just a weakling! Can't even protect yourself and letting other people do it! HA!" Zaku taunted while laughing. Dosu glared at Zaku for his stupidity. She obviously has the curse mark too!

"Mhmm...I see...Your pretty confident in your power aren't? In your arms. But what if it was broken?" Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku before kicking him to the ground and holding his two arms behind him and pulling it.

"Would you...still be confident?" Sakura muttered pulling Zaku's arms more until it snapped.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zaku's scream was full of pain and agony.

"SAKURA! STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ino yelled somehow getting courage and standing up. Sakura stopped and looked at Ino who flinched and took a step back.

"Your right...let's not kill him...it's painful enough that he doesn't have his poor arms anymore...So how 'bout we let you feel the same thing? Afterall...A team is one and should always feel equal, right?" Sakura said walking towards Dosu with a craze look in her eyes. Dosu took a step back before quickly putting the scroll down. This girl was too strong for them!

"Here! I'll give you the scroll just let us leave in peace." Dosu said his hand shaking. Sakura hummed in approvement and nodded at his team mates.

"Good choice..."

Dosu picked up his team mates and left quietly but quickly. Sakura didn't do anything but stared at where Dosu went until she couldn't feel his chakra anymore. That's when Sakura stopped everything. She stopped the chakra around her, the markings on her body were slowly leaving and her eyes went back to it's soft emerald color. Sakura stumbled a bit before falling and waiting for the impact, only it never came. Sakura looked up and was surprised to see Neji holding her body with worry flashing in his eyes. Sakura nodded at him in thanks while Neji nodded back when groan was heard and everyone, minus Sakura, looked towards the two unconcious ninjas. Sasuke was the one who sat up and looked around. His eyes fell on Sakura and he was immediately beside her, helping her up.

Neji let go of Sakura when Sasuke arrived and went over to Ten-ten, who was picking up Lee. Ten-Ten nodded at him, indicating she was ready to go and Neji nodded back but before they left, Neji glanced at Sakura and thought.

"_That was no ordinary chakra...I never knew the Haruno clan was that strong..._"

Sakura sighed, nodding towards team Asuma as they left before telling Sasuke to wake Naruto up and they will head out right away. Sasuke bit back to argue when he saw Sakura's glare. Sakura sighed again before looking up at the sky.

"_Everything is spiraling out of control, Hokage-sama and I don't think you will like where this is heading to..." _


End file.
